Just A Mission
by hannaxsweetheart
Summary: "he gave us a mission to complete, we can't and won't let those guys get in our way. am i clear?" mikan looked at her teammates, hurt evident in her eyes. "cristal clear, GA is going down" hotaru, anna, sumire&nonoko took a deep breath... ALL GA CAST
1. Chapter 1

Heyy I am back! I am so bad: P, I never finish a story, but don't worry me am going to finish them all, just be patient , anyways my new story!

Their thoughts are: _like this_

* * *

**Just a mission**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Did you bring them?" asked the headmaster of Alice academy

**Alice academy is no ordinary school in fact it was a top secret spy school. It trained the best spies and if you aren't qualified enough your memories would be erased and you would be sent back home. In this special school you have 5 levels.**

_**Level 1: low class year 1: No-Star:**__**Students who are below-average. This is mainly reserved for children. If you fail this year you will be sent back home.**_

_**Level 2: low class year 2: Single star:**__**Students who are pretty much average. Most of the students in the Elementary School Division have this rank and is needed to graduate the Elementary School Division. Can only do L-missions short for low class missions.**_

_**Level 3: middle class year 1: Double star:**__**Students who are more of an over-achiever than Singles but aren't exceptionally brilliant at either their studies, missions or use of their Alice and is needed to graduate the Middle School Division. Can only do M-missions short for middle class missions.**_

_**Level 4: middle class year 2: Triple star:**__**Students who usually are deemed as "over-achievers" and tend to excel at either their studies or use of Alice or both and is needed to graduate the High School Division. Can do M-missions short for middle class missions**_

_**Level 5: high class: Special star:**__**Students who are considered the best of the best, signified by a lapel in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle. There only a small group of students in this class. What also makes them special is that there the only ones with the rare alices. They do H-missions short for high class missions, also in special cases an S or D ranked missions short for special ranked mission or dangerous ranked mission what means that they may not come back. S or D ranked missions are only when they are short on teachers to do those missions or when it involves a other organization, but these missions are seldom.**_

"Yes I have sir, but they don't seem very happy to be here" said narumi.

"Doesn't matter. I need them to teach those foolish boys a lesson and those girls are excellent spies" said the headmaster as he smirked darkly.

"Ano sir do you really think it's a good idea those guys don't want team mates and especially not girls you know how they treat them" asked narumi.

"They will do as I say" said the headmaster as he looked darkly. Narumi nervously laughed as he ran out of the office to get those girls. Something just didn't seem right about those girls. No one was ever avoided the AA and especially not if they have alices. The academy can track every Alice in the world and not to mention the rare alices and these 5 girls have avoided the AA for years!

"If I find that girly looking guy I am the first to rip his head off'" sumire shouda.

_**Sumire shouda:**__**15 years. Alice:**__**Rapid Cellular Regeneration, she can heal herself in fact she can't die. Cat-dog alice, she has the reflexes and actions of a cat and a dog, making her very handy in combat.**__**Appearance:**__**shoulder length permed dark green hair. yellow eyes. Slim body.**_

"Just shut up. Your voice is too loud" said nonoko ogasawara as she massaged her head.

_**Nonoko**__**ogasawara :**__**15 years. Alice: alice of chemistry, she likes to experiment with dangerous chemicals. Teleportation means she can teleport anywhere anytime.**__**Appearance:**__**straight dark blue should length bob. In front it is longer and to the back it becomes shorter. Blue eyes. Slim body.**_

"And you're the one saying that?" said anna umenomiya as she rolled her eyes.

_**Anna umenomiya:**__**15 years. Alice: superhuman strength, this Alice makes you stronger than normal. Alice of cooking, makes various kinds of food (often too poison).**__**Appearance:**__**pink elbow length hair with red streaks. Slim body.**_

"Could you all just shut the fuck up...mikan has something to say as you can see if you weren't bitchfighting with each other" said an ice cold voice that belonged to hotaru imai.

_**Hotaru imai:**__**15 years. Alice: invention, means inventing all kind of things. Water and wind are the 2 of the 4 Alice elements that only certain people have.**__**Appearance:**__**short layered raven coloured hair. Black eyes. Slim body.**_

All of them looked at mikan sakura. "Don't forget what our real reason to be here is" said mikan as she looked at them seriously with eyes that filled hatred, sadness, revenge. All of them gulped.

**Mikan sakura****: 15 years. Alice: nullification means that she can cancel all the alices out. Earth and fire are the 2 last Alice elements that only certain people have.****Appearance****: long smooth brown hair till her hips. Brown eyes. Slim body.**

"We won't" said hotaru, anna, nonoko and sumire at the same time. At the same time the door opened and the girly guy walked in mikan stood up and smiled.

"I am really sorry about earlier if we knew that you were from the Alice academy we wouldn't have kicked you...uhm...there" said mikan as she grinned and bowed a apologize.

"Yeah we all are" said nonoko as they bowed to him. Narumi smiled.

"Don't worry I knew you would react like that now let me bring you to the headmaster" said narumi as he walked out the girls smirked satisfied, high fived and walked one by one the door out.

"Welcome girls to Alice academy" said the headmaster as he smiled to all of them which they returned. "Now if you all would sit" said the headmaster as they nodded and sat on the chairs. "As you know this is Alice academy a special spy school made for those with a special ability" said the headmaster.

"Uhm sir we know that" said mikan as she smiled.

"Yeah we have being training our alices by ourselves" said sumire as she grinned.

"That's excellent! But we still have to test you girls, persona will come and pick you up from your class" Said the headmaster.

"Can we go outside the gates?" asked anna.

"Yes for missions you will have to go outside" said the headmaster.

"Can we now go to our rooms, I really want to see them!" said sumire happily as the others smiled at her behavior.

"Sure, follow me" said narumi as they bid the headmaster a goodbye and walked behind narumi. Mikan looked at the girls as she smirked.

_Step one: get in the academy.__**Done.**_

"This is your room miss umenomiya" said narumi as he opened the room. It was extremely big; it has everything a girl wants. Anna gaped at it and walked in.

"Bye bye I will speak you girls later" said anna as she shut it. From the outside you could hear jumping and screams. The others sweet dropped.

"Next to umenomiya-san is the room of sumire shouda" said narumi as sumire thanked him and walked in bid them a goodbye.

"In front of Miss umenomiya-sans room is Miss nonoko-san" said narumi as he opened it and nonoko jumped up and down joyful and ran in. Mikan and hotaru shook their head because of the childish behavior of their friends.

"miss imai yours next to miss anna and miss sakura yours is next to miss imai" said narumi as the girls nodded and walked in closing the door after narumi was gone all girls walked to mikans room.

"So we got in and now what's the next move?" said anna as she pulled her hair in a ponytail. "anna...are you stupid or are you still faking it" said hotaru dangerously as she sat on the bed.

"Hotaru, anna calm down you two" said mikan coldly as everyone went silent.

"first we have to watch out with that persona guy he is the one HE warned us for AND we have to make sure that they don't discover our other alices, sumire you only have the cat-dog alice, nonoko you only have the teleport alice, anna you only have the superhuman strength Alice, hotaru you only have the invention Alice and for me the nullification Alice. We will wait for the next orders as for now keep up with the fake attitudes and if someone bothers you don't show your real self. Got it?" said mikan strictly as the other nodded.

"Narumi said we don't have to wear our uniforms yet because each level has his own uniform" said nonoko.

"For now go to your rooms and change your clothes and meet back at my room" said mikan as the others nodded and walked out to their own rooms.

Mikan made herself ready she wore a pink tank top and white skinny jeans with a black tight vest over it. She grabbed her black sneakers. She walked over to her suitcases and opened them, she grabbed the black heart chain and the black loops. She walked to the bathroom and fixed her hair in a sidewise ponytail with a few strands curled. She applied pink lip gloss, black mascara and black eyeliner. She smiled satisfied at the mirror and walked to the door to open it.

As she opened it hotaru walked in wearing a white blouse with a black skinny and a black waist belt. She was wearing her favorite white Chanel pumps and had a red lipstick, black mascara and her black eyeliner her hair was neat with a white hair band.

After her anna walked in wearing a denim skirt and a hello kitty printed t-shirt. She wore her grew all stars. And her trademark edhardy cap. Her hair was in a low side wise ponytail and she wore no makeup giving her the natural baby face look.

After her nonoko walked in wearing an edhardy training suit. She wore dark blue all stars. And no makeup. At last sumire came in wearing a black body-conscious dress and a dark blue was belt. She wore her favorite Chanel pearl necklace. Her shoes were dark blue mary-janes. Her makeup was a little lip gloss, black mascara and black eyeliner. They all looked satisfied to each other as they walked out.

"I heard that we will have new students" said yuu tobita as he smiled knowing the reactions of his fellow teammates.

_**Yuu tobita:**__**16 years, Alice: electricity means he can control electricity. Alice of illusion, which makes him create things that aren't there. Appearance:**__**light brown slight neat hair and glasses. Brown eyes. Well build body.**_

We do? What gender" said kokoro yome as he winked a girl sitting at the other side of the room.

_**Kokoro yome:**__**16 years. Alice: mind controlling, means he can control other people's minds. Mind-reading, he can read other minds. Appearance:**__**sandy colored hair, spikey. Green eyes.. Well build body.**_

""You already tasted her" said kitsuneme as he leaned back. While koko thought very hard.

_**kitsuneme: 16 years. Alice: flying alice. Telekinesis, means he can move human, things ect. Move by just using his hand or his eyes. Appearance: brown hair with blond in it. Light green eyes. Well build body.**_

"And you didn't right" said ruka nogi as he rolled his eyes.

_**ruka nogi: 16 years. Alice: animal pheromone means he can understand animals. Illusion. Means he can make illusions.**__**Appearance:**__**blond messy hair. Blue eyes. Well build body.**_

"Shut up ruka you're the same" said natsume hyuuga as he smirked. "At least I remember their names" said ruka as he smirked.

_**Natsume**__**hyuuga:**__**16 years. Alice: fire, means he can control fire. Explosion means he can let things explode by just looking at them or pointing at them.**__**Appearance: raven messed hair. Crimson eyes. Well build body.**_

"Yeah right" said yuu as he rolled his eyes as the other laughed. Narumi came in.

"Today lovely students I brought you guys 5 new students! Come on in!" said narumi. 5 gorgeous girls walked in. A girl with blond hair spoke.

"Hey, I am sumire shouda" said sumire as she smiled and bowed. All the boys gaped at her._Losers..._koko smirked. The second one spoke.

"Hiya, I am nonoko ogasawara! Nice meeting ya!" said nonoko as she winked. The boys looked with heart eyes at her. _Ugh...disgusting..._ yuu leaned forward in his seat.

"anna umenomiya! Nice meeting you all!" said anna as she gave them a peace sign. All boys yelled things at her like marry me and stuff. _Freaking school..._kitsumene sat straight as he smirked.

"Hotaru imai, nice meeting you" said hotaru softly as she smiled softly. All guys became silent and almost got tears in their eyes because she was just like snow white. _Death wishes..._Ruka looked with interest at her.

"Mikan sakura, pleased to meet you" said mikan as she smiled brightly. Natsume smirked. All the boys stood up and yelled thing at her like marry me, be mine ect. narumi made them quiet. _Bastards..._

"Sir what are their alices?" said a girl.

"We are not telling. You will have to find out" said mikan sweetly as she smiled. _Brainless people._ The girls looked around and looked at a certain group of boys. The guys smirked.

"Sir, were can we sit?" said mikan as she avoided the gaze natsume was giving her.

"Mikan sit next to ruka nogi, hotaru sit next to kokoto yome, and anna sit next to yuu tobita, sumire sit next to natsume hyuuga, nokoko sit next to kitsumene. The guys smirked as the girls wanted to show their true attitude.

"Who is ruka nogi?" asked mikan as she looked at narumi. Making the girls concentrate on their true intentions. _Just stay calm..._

"In the back, but I have to go, I am right back! Don't go anywhere" said narumi as he walked out. Mikan breathed deep and walked to the back.

"Ruka nogi?" asked mikan to them.

"That's me" said ruka as he smiled. Mikan gave him a nod and sat next to him. The girls did the same and looked bored. The whole class looked at them with big eyes.

"Ano...do we have something on our face?" said anna cutely making almost everyone faint.

"You...you...WITCHES" yelled a girl with too much make-up on. _Bitch_

"Witches? Who us, ugly?" said mikan innocently, making the rest of the class laugh except ugly's fan girl friends. _Thank god you stayed calm, mikan._

"ugly, go sit and stay quiet" said hotaru as she looked at her. The whole class looked at luna knowing she would do something.

"You girls just wait...your life is done" said ugly softly as she sat on her seat._Yours is done..._

"Anyways...hotaru-Chan will-" but hotaru cut him off.

"Sorry it's hotaru imai. **Not** hotaru-**Chan**, and sorry no thanks" said hotaru as she smiled and talked with anna. _Playboys..._ koko looked at her as if she was crazy. _Who can resist someone like me?_

"Mikan sakura do I have to show you around the school?" said ruka as he smiled. Mikan looked at him._Asshole._

"No thanks nogi-san... narumi showed us around" said mikan as she turned her head away. Natsume smirked and looked at sumire. He wanted to say something but someone came at the classroom door.

"sakura-san, imai-san, ogasawara-san, shouda-san and umenomiya-san I want to discuss a matter with you girls" said persona as he waited for them to go outside. sumire stood up and walked out followed by anna, nonoko, hotaru and mikan who sighed and that didn't go unnoticed by the guys. Persona looked at mikan and smirked. The whole class went silent.

"They are in big trouble" said hoshio hoshino to wakako softly as wakako agreed. Everyone looked at the door as narumi came in with a big smile on his face.

"Where are the girls?" said narumi as he looked around in the classroom.

"Sir, persona-sensei took them away to talk or something" said wakako as she looked concerned for her new classmates.

"o-oh d-don't worry, they will be back right away" said narumi but he too looked concerned what didn't go unnoticed by the class.

"What level are they?" said koko, because he couldn't read their minds. Those damn girls.

"Persona is supposed to test them and see in what level they are" said narumi as he grinned. The guys looked at each other, stood up and walked out of the class.

"To persona" mumbled natsume as he smirked. "Come back right now" said narumi, natsume looked back and glared making him shut up.

"Ano sensei shouldn't you stop them" said hoshi.

"I want to but I can't...let go on with class!" said narumi cheerfully but deep inside he was worried.

"So you're the one that has to test us?" said sumire as she looked at the guy before her. He didn't look bad well except the trench coat and the mask. He has a good face you can see it through the mask, he also has all well build body. _Just the aura bothers me and how he keeps looking at mikan._

"So who wants first?" said persona as he smirked. All the girls looked at each other and took a step back. _Don't say it like that makes me want to kill you..._

"You know what, how about you 5 against me" said persona as he smirked. _Tch. Loser._

"Ano persona-san is it okay with you?" said sumire as she fiddled with her hair.

"Wait, if you don't mind persona-san I'd like to fight you alone" said mikan as she smiled. _Btw girls. Don't look at that sakura tree. And don't show yourself we are being watched._

"Sure, I don't mind" said persona as he smirked.

"You 4 get ready" said persona as he stood there. sumire pulled her mary-janes off and placed them on the ground next to her necklace. Hotaru pulled her pumps of and placed them on the ground to. nonoko was all ready in good clothes. anna pulled her cap of and pulled her hair in a high ponytail. _Bastard..._

"We can use our alices, right?" said anna as the others sweet dropped.

"It's about the alices stupid" said hotaru softly and calm.

"Ready... now" said persona as at the same time he disappeared. _Come out come out where ever you are..._

"Were is he!" said sumire as she panicked. _Standing behind me won't help you..._

"Hotaru!" said anna as hotaru ducked and anna threw a tree at persona disappeared.

"Aw, I got him almost" said anna as she pouted.

"Yeah, you got him almost and me to...AND my white blouse is ruined" said hotaru calmly but you could sense her anger as a vein popped.

"nonoko!" yelled sumire as nonoko was blasted away and was about to fell on a big rock but she teleported herself to sumirei.

"nonoko...GET OFF ME" yelled sumire as nonoko stood up and helped sumire up.

"Sensei...you ruined my hair!" whined nonoko. Persona stood next to the tree and looked at them. He knew that those girls where hiding something and maybe that mikan could show their true intentions.

"you 4 stop...it's enough I already decided in what level you 4 are but first...mikan sakura...ready?" said persona as he smirked mikan looked at him and smiled. She pulled her necklace off and her earrings. She walked to hotaru and gave it to her. _Tch. Baka teacher_

"Yes persona-sensei" said mikan as she smiled and stood there as persona disappeared once again.

"You know teacher, aren't you supposed to attack me or something" said mikan as she looked around. _So they are still watching huh._

"Mikan behind you!" said hotaru as mikan fell backwards and persona sat above her with his hand placed on her throat. _Shit...mikan don't lose it_.

"e-ey...i-i can't- b-breath" said mikan as she struggled for air and out of persona's grasp.

"Hey! That's not fair!" said sumire as she yelled at him. _Bad teacher, asking for a death wish..._persona looked at her and whispered in her ears.

"You know you can show yourself already" whispered persona as mikan looked clueless. _Shit_...

"What are you talking about" said mikan. As the other looked clueless at them. _Busted..._. persona smirked and got off her.

"I decided your level, all of you in level 5" said persona as he disappeared. _Shit, he is going to unmask us in those missions of level 5._

"What is level 5?" said anna as she looked at the others who just shrugged. _They are still watching._

"Let's go to the headmaster" said hotaru as she walked to the building.

5 guys jumped out of the sakura tree. "Level 5! Is he crazy!" yelled a frustrated kitsumene.

"He really thinks that those girls are capable of level 5?" said ruka as his big baby blue eyes turned icy cold and serious.

"Let's go to the headmaster...he has to explain...a lot" said natsume coldly.

"Students who are considered the best of the best, signified by a lapel in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle. In this level are only students with rare Alice(s). They do H-missions short for high class missions, also in special cases an S or D ranked missions short for special ranked mission or dangerous ranked mission. S or D ranked missions are only when they are short on teachers to do those missions or when it involves another organization, but these missions are seldom. So don't worry about that. You 5 will only get H ranked missions." Explained the headmaster. The girls nodded.

"Sir, I heard some girls talking about stars" said sumire as she looked at him for explaining.

"Oh yes. Each level has his own star. Level 5 is a special star. Every time you do a mission you will get paid and special stars will get paid a lot more" said the headmaster as the girls looked excited.

"Yes! More money to shop!" said anna as she jumped up at the same time the door banged open.

"Old man...we have to talk...now" said natsume seriously. The girls looked at them.

"About what""said the headmaster smiling.

"About the fact that you are putting **girls** in our class" said ruka dangerously. The girls remained silent. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean..._

"Oh...is that what it is all about" said the headmaster as his smile grew bigger.

"'why did you put them there..." said yuu slowly and coldly. The headmasters smiled slowly disappeared.

"So you guys want to be in level 1?" said the headmaster seriously.

"No! Of course not but-" the headmaster cut koko off.

"Then just shut up. Go back to your class and remain there got it" said the headmaster as natsume glared at him and the girls he walked out smashing the door close.

"Wow...they are really mad" said nonoko.

"Those guys have no respect for girls; they just treat the like toys. They see themselves as the best" said the headmaster as he looked out of the window.

"That's why I brought you girls here...I want girls who can stand up against those bratty kids" said the headmaster.

"There is no single girl out here who doesn't like them and I hoped that you girls would be different and I got that right didn't I...I trust you girls with this" said the headmaster.

"Of course we will help sir" said mikan as the others agreed. _It's payback time..._

"Now if you would excuse us" said hotaru as they bowed at him and walked out.

"Let's go to my room" said mikan as the others nodded. _Step two: get the trust of the_ _headmaster.__**Done**_

"I can't believe that old man!" said koko frustrated as he kicked the wall next him. "I have a plan" said natsume as he smirked.

"I can't believe those bratty playboys!" yelled anna as nonoko tried to calm her.

"Don't worry anna, since we are here we can teach those assholes how tough we girls are" said mikan as she smirked satisfied.

"And as a matter of fact I made a plan" said mikan.

"Natsume, that plan is great! Now it's payback time...we will show them that girls are easy to break" said ruka as the others smirked.

"Mikan! That plan will absolutely work!" said nonoko as she high fived with hotaru.

"Now let put it in work shall we?" said mikan as she stood up.

_It's payback time boys, for calling us brainless girls..._

_You girls are in level 1 in no time..._

* * *

LIKED IT? Please review, sorry if I made mistakes but I don't have a lot of time


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took soo long,, I have realllyyyyyyyyyyyyy been vvverryyyyyyyyyyyyy busy:$ thnkss for reading it!

* * *

**Just a mission**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mikan woke up and smiled at the sight of the sun. "Good morning Mikan!" yelled nonoko as she opened the door.

nonoko came in wearing her blue tube sundress that showed a lot. The dress showed her creamy legs and her cleavage. She wore no make-up. _She looks pretty with no make up..._

"Now hurry up sunshine time to get dressed!" yelled nonoko happily as Mikan was shoved in the bathroom with clothes in her hand.

After a while Mikan came out wearing some jeans shorts and a dark blue Bow Bust Drape Top. She wore black slippers and no make-up or jewelry. In fact none of them wore make up only once in a while. Mikan left her hair loose because it was still wet. She grabbed her Chanel sunglasses and headed with nonoko towards the others.

Mikan and nonoko knocked on hotaru's door. Hotaru opened and greeted them. She wore grey knee length legging with a pink tank top dress. She grabbed her black flats and walked out with them.

"You look great!" said nonoko as she looked at hotaru.

"I felt like wearing something comfortable" mumbled hotaru as they headed toward anna who just opened the door to walk out together with sumire.

anna wore an ASOS button back miniskirt with a black tube top she wore black heels and gucci glasses her hair was in a high ponytail as it was straightened. sumire wore sports shorts with a tank top and some sneakers; her hair was really wet so it was left loose. The girls looked at each other and smirked.

_Here we come..._

The guys were already in class. All of them felt really bored till the door opened. Mikan, hotaru, anna, nonoko and sumire walked in while chatting. They didn't notice that they were the only girls in class. In their class there were 15 boys! Persona came in.

"Are my new students here?" said persona as he smirked. Mikan, hotaru, anna, nonoko and sumire stood up and went in front of the class.

"Anna! 15 years, Alice...is a secret" said anna while she winked.

"sumire...15...and my Alice is for me to know and for you to find out" said sumire as she smiled at them.

"nonoko is here! 15 years...Alice is a sec-ret" said nonoko as she placed a finger in front of her mouth.

"Mikan sakura" said mikan as she looked out of the window.

"Hotaru imai..." said hotaru as she looked at the ground. They guys in the class smirked.

_This is going to be fun..._

"And now what?" said mikan as she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked to persona. There was something about him. For the first time in her life she felt afraid to be alone with someone. She hoped that she would never have to be alone with him.

"Your all are going to be set in groups. For this week only" said persona as he smirked.

"First group: mikan sakura, natsume hyuuga, Daniel warren, sai hayate" said persona as mikan groaned and natsume just smirked.

"Next: hotaru imai, ruka nogi, keiji tsukino, nick haliwell" hotaru sighed as ruka placed his 'friendly' smile.

"sumire shouda, kokoro yome, duo maxwell, quatre winner" sumire glared at koko who smirked at her.

"nonoko ogaswara, yuu tobita, qwanell Liang, Francisco brown" nonoko just stared outside the window while planning someone's death.

"And the last ones: "anna omenomiya, kitsuneme, Justin Blake, Tayson kazuko" said persona as last as he looked in the classroom, he smirked.

"Now all of you will be study each mission that I give you. 1 here is your mission" said persona as he handed natsume the paper. Mikan gave the girls a goodbye and walked out of the class with the boys behind her.

"Here are all the other missions of the remaining groups" said persona as he handed each group a piece of paper with all the information.

"So what are we going to do now?" said Daniel warren. He had black hair and blue eyes. With glasses he looked pretty cute. "I don't know" said natsume as he looked at mikan.

"Already bored, beauty?" said natsume as he put an arm around her shoulder. Mikan stopped walking. She grabbed his arm and roughly removed it from her shoulder.

"No of course not" said mikan sweetly with sarcasm in every word, as she walked away.

"What a women" said sai hayate as he looked at the retreating figure of mikan. Sai looked like a silent guy. He has brown spikey hair and brown eyes.

"Troublesome" said Daniel.

"Let's go" said natsume as they walked after mikan towards natsume's room. They decided to work on the mission there. As they walked in natsume led them to the living room and all of them sat any place where you could sit.

"So the mission is to kill ayume sakurano at the debutante ball". Said natsume as he smirked.

"a-ayume s-sakurano?" said mikan as her faced paled. _Curse that persona... he knew that I knew him..._

"What a lame mission" said mikan as she looked out of the window. The guy looked at each other and thought the same thing: how does she know him?

"Start telling from where you know him" said sai. _I won't tell you everything...we don't want mistakes in our mission now do we? But… I can tell you something to make this...a little more interesting... can have some fun right?_

"He is my ex-boyfriend". Said mikan as she looked at them.

"Ehhhhhhh?" said the guys as mikan covered her ears. _And girls are supposed to be loud... damn..._

"Your ex-boyfriend? But he is what? 25?" said Daniel as he looked at her with disbelief all written over his face.

"What do you think? He is rich, he doesn't look bad and he is single" said Mikan. _Never...never I would date a guy like him, he may be rich and good looking… he was a real pig. Thank god it was just a mission…_

"Oh so your that kind of girl" said natsume. "What kind of girl?" said Mikan as she stood up and walked over to natsume. _Don't you dare to say it…don't you dare…_

"Gold digger… a slut" said natsume as he looked at her. _Slut…he called me a slut… if this wasn't a mission given to me by him…you would be so dead right now natsume… don't worry I will get my revenge…_Mikan looked at him for a while.

"Call me whatever you want, because I'm not the one who touches every single girl here on school...who is the slut now?" said Mikan as she gave him a dirty look and walked out the room.

"She got you man" said Daniel as he look at natsume. Sai just smirked. "I will get her back on that one" said natsume as he smirked.

"hotaru-chan, your place or mine?" said nick haliwell. He had blonde/red hair and green eyes. "How about mine place?" said keiji tsukino. He had little black spikes and blue eyes. His skin was a little tanned.

"Sure" said hotaru as she waited for him to show the way. "So eager to go to his room?" said nick. "Not so much as you are" said hotaru as she walked behind keiji.

"So our mission is to blow up a warehouse?" said ruka. Yep, owned by some gang called the black rose" said nick.

"Black rose huh?" said hotaru. _Fuck you persona, I will get you back on this one..._"It's a gang that commits a lot of robberies, even killed people. _They have a heart; they can't kill someone, there not like me. The reason why I left him…_

"Murder?" said hotaru looking at them. "Yeah, but we have to capture one person" said ruka.

"Why?" asked keiji. "Because, there is someone there who had a past with one of AAO's best spies". _You think it's so easy to find out who are AAO's best spies... not when I am around_

"So what are we going to do?" said hotaru. "We are going to split the group up. Me, hotaru will search for Jason Stillwater and keiji and nick, you 2 will place all the explosives around the warehouse" said ruka.

"So if we find Jason and he tells us… We kill him afterwards?" said hotaru. "No, we put him in the Alice dungeon" said Daniel.

"Oh ok" said hotaru _its kill or be killed...I won't let you say anything about me… in this case it's kill the past or be killed by your past... I have to finish the mission even if I have to kill you Jason…_

"So... where do we go?" said sumire as she sighed.

"To my room of course" said duo maxwell as he winked at sumire. His hair was in a long braid and he was very well built. Who said that long hair doesn't look good on guys? koko gave him a glare as they walked to his room.

"So what is the mission?" said quatre as he looked at sumire, his blond hair and nice manners made him a very popular guy. _Something is weird about her..._

"Well... we are supposed to prevent a bomb blast at the shopping mall, the only know the name of the leader, I think it was jasper neill" said duo. _Jasper neill... so this was persona's trap... like this will make me stop the mission..._

"Jasper neill? What's his history?" said sumire as she looked at quartre.

"well he is famous for his bomb blast but also because he had help in the past of his partner but there were rumors going that she was going to double cross him and finish him off. But before that could happen the female partner disappeared and he was left alone" _I didn't leave him... it was just getting boring... I mean how many bomb blast can you plan? Stupid guys..._

"I already have a plan, the person who will make him think about something else than the bomb blast is sumire" said duo as he grinned. sumire looked bored but then she realized what duo said.

"yeah sure...WHAT?" said sumire as she paled.

"Wow, calm down sweetheart it isn't like you know him, use your charms" duo said as the other looked at her reaction, she just stayed silent for a while.

"Tch ... whatever" said sumire as she glared outside the window. _Kill persona next... that fucking asshole is SO going to die..._

"Walk faster, I don't have all day" said nonoko, as she walked ahead.

"Damn, she is impatient" said Francisco as he sighed. His pale skin and light purple hair made him look really cute, but his blood red eyes were telling that he wasn't that cute, more dangerous.

"But I got to admit, damn she is hot man" said qwanell as he looked at anna. He had a little darker skin than the others, making him look like a Latino. His green eyes and dark brown hair matched perfectly.

"Shut up, she is out of your reach" said yuu as he smirked. As they reached yuu's room everyone entered.

"So what is the mission?" said nonoko. "Well we have to invade AAO and bring the disk back they stole from us" said Francisco. "Why not kill them all afterwards" said nonoko as she looked at them.

"We don't kill unless we have to" said qwanell. "Ooh" said nonoko as she looked at them. "So all we have to do is bring a disk back and that's it?" said nonoko. "Yeah, what were you expecting?" said Francisco.

"Noting, it's just easy" said nonoko. _They are weird…persona is planning something because It is NOT supposed to be easy… the good thing is that I don't have to kill anyone at AAO, but I would If I had to. He taught us to never back down even if your comrades are in the way… I have my suspicions about this, but someone is going to die here… I swear I am going to kill persona…_

"God, this is boring" said anna as she walked behind the boys. "You do talk a lot, did you know that?" said justin as he walked next to her. He has platinum blond hair and green eyes.

"Yeah I know" said anna as she gave him a sweet smile. "How long is this going to take" whined Tayson as he looked at kitsu. "Do you live on the other side of the school?" asked Tayson, he has brown with black streaks and purple eyes.

"You know why don't you all shut up and kitsu will bring us to his room" said justin as he twitched. "Here" said kitsu as he opened the door and let them in. "Great, finally I can sit" said anna.

"Let's get this over with" said Justin. "What is the mission" asked kitsu as he slumped in his chair.

"We have to go to the AAO, because we can't contact our spy. They think something went wrong… and he has some blue prints for us… he can't leave the AAO so we are going to him" said Tayson. _Now THAT'S useful information…_

"You guys have a spy there?" said anna as she looked at them.

"Yes, he is working there for a couple months, he has great info about a big plan" said Kitsu. _A spy? And we didn't know. He won't like this…_

"Great" said anna with a smile. As she looked outside she saw a shadow of someone she knew at the sakura tree looking at her, with an unnoticeable nod she stood up.

"Got to go, I am going for my beauty sleep" said anna cutely.

"Tch…go ahead" said Kitsu as he glared at her. _Keep that glare for yourself Kitsu…_

"They are coming be patient" said hotaru as she sipped her tea and leaned against the table. A guy was sitting by the window.

"I know, they are just a little slow I just signed anna to come she should be on her way…still very slowly" said the guy. He had jet black hair with white streaks. His golden eyes looked ice cold outside. The door opened and Mikan and nonoko walked in.

"I knew I was sensing you" said Mikan as she took a place at the sofa. "Good to see you" said nonoko calmly and sat on the arm chair. After a few seconds anna and sumire walked in.

"You are late" said the guy as sumire and anna came in. "Sorry jay, those losers talk too much" said anna

"How is the mission in progress, he wants details" said jay as he looked at them. The girls smirked.

"Getting in the academy… done" said sumire as she smirked. "Getting the trust of the headmaster…done" said anna as she smiled coldly. "Now all that's left is finishing the mission in time" said Mikan as she smirked.

"Good… I knew you girls would make progress… any news?" said jay.

"Well, it's just that persona guy… he keeps trying to unmask us…" said hotaru as she looked angry.

"Don't fail at any cost" said jay dangerously. "Don't worry, we won't… have we ever let the AAO down?" asked nonoko as she looked at jay. "That is true…" said jay as he gave a tiny smile.

"Oh and jay? You better find out who the spy is but make sure he disappears without the Alice academy noticing it" said anna as everyone's eyes turned at her.

"What spy" said Mikan furiously. "Who dared to spy in our AAO?" said sumire as she looked at nonoko with cold angry eyes.

"Don't worry, girls… keep calm we will find him, and if we do… let's say he won't find his way back to Alice Academy" said jay with a calm voice but in his eyes you could see the fury.

"You have to find out, our leader is planning the big attack, we have to make sure that we don't have too many ears listening but be careful because Persona gave us a mission and my mission is to find out if there spy is okay. It's a trap. If he disappears we are screwed" said anna.

"Don't worry for that… I already have a plan" said hotaru as she handed jay a piece of paper.

"Give this to him" said hotaru as jay nodded. Jay stood up and looked at them.

"Remember fallen angels…finish the mission don't let anything come in the way, if someone finds something out about you…kill that person" said jay with a smirk as he disappeared.

"Don't worry jay, we are the fallen angels… we will definitely finish this" said Mikan as she smirked.

"Sir Hotaru send this for you, they found out we have a spy here" said jay as he gave the piece of paper to him. He starts reading it.

"Hmm. She is right. No wonder they are my special agents" he said.

"They work so perfect; no one will notice that they will be the cause of every disaster. Attract attention, be sweet and innocent, seduce, kill and act like nothing happened. Yes they are the most dangerous spies I ever had" he said as he looked in front of him.

"Let's hope they finish soon and don't get stuck in the friendly play of the Alice academy" he said with a cold look to jay who just nodded. _If they do than they better prepare for what I have stored for them._

* * *

_r&r_


	3. Chapter 3

SRRRRY PEOPLE:P my exams are coming up and I have to study, anyways soorryyyyyy for the mistakes

On with the story

* * *

**Just a mission**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Another day at this freaking stupid school" mumbled mikan.

Mikan slowly stood up and changed her clothes. Today she didn't felt like putting effort in her looks. She grabbed her low skinny jeans, a red tank top and a white vest. She put her red flat ballerina's on and pulled her hair in a ponytail.

"I hate this place…I hate this place….I hate this place…" said mikan, she turned around as she heard footsteps behind her.

"You know… for our leader you don't seem to be a morning person" joked anna as she flipped her pink hair off her shoulders.

"anna…shut up" said mikan as she walked past her. "Okay okay…grumpy" mumbled anna. nonoko, hotaru and sumire were waiting outside her door.

Sumire wore black skinny jeans and a pink shirt with white all stars. Her hair was in a side ponytail. Hotaru wore white skinny jeans and a baby blue T-shirt and grey vans. Her hair was loose. anna just wore a grey legging with an oversized baby doll pink sweater and black ballerina's and nonoko wore dark blue jeans legging and a printed T-shirt with her favorite printed all stars.

The girls walked to their class. "Why don't you all go to the classroom, I forgot my I-pod" said mikan as she walked back to her dorm. She was listening music till se bumped into someone.

_YOU BLIND IDIOT. Mikan calm down…he MUST be sorry…_"Ouch" said mikan as she looked up. The guy she bumped into was just staring at her.

"You know, you could help me up" said mikan as she the guy offered his hand so she could up. As she grabbed his hand he pulled her up and placed an arm around her middle. _Let me go before I kill you stupid person… I swear they are making me grumpy here…._

"Sorry that you fell for me" said the guy. He had straight black hair and beautiful eyes. You could tell he was a heartthrob.

"Excuse me? I fell for you?" said mikan as she pulled his arm away. She turned around and walked away. The guy kept following her. Mikan started to get angry.

"You know I think following someone can be counted as a crime" said mikan as she turned around with her hands on her hips. The guy just looked at her and then smiled. As he walked forward he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on her hand palm.

"You're worth following" said the guy as he smiled. Mikan just blinked. _That is kind of cute… wait what am I saying, what am I saying, WHAT AM I SAYING?..._

"What is your name?" mikan asked him. "Akira tonouchi hyuuga" said tono as he smirked. Mikan just smiled at him. _You just made my day perfect… hyuuga…_

_Time for action girls…_ hotaru, anna, sumire and nonoko walked in making luna burn with jealousy. "Look who arrived, Alice academy's little sluts" said luna as she and her fan group laughed.

"You are the one to talk. Can't handle the fact that guys look at us and not you?" said anna cutely making all the guys in the room blush. "Yeah I mean come on. The make-up we use in a year is what you use in a day" said sumire as hotaru smirked.

"Shut up! Losers" said luna as she became angry. "Make us" said hotaru as she stood in front of her. As they were about to kill each other, the guys arrived. luna acted an innocent.

"Oh okay. I am mikan, and I am really getting late for my classes" said mikan as she smiled at him and turned around and walked away with a smirk on her face. As she reached her classroom she knew he still followed her so she laughed, making all the heads in the classroom turn at her, her friends just smirked.

"I think stalking is a serious crime, tonouchi" said mikan as she laughed at him. "You can call me tono. And I already said to you your worth following so you're definitely worth stalking" said tono as he gave her a smile that would bring any girl down… Just not mikan…

"Okay, what will make you leave?" said mikan as she sensed everyone behind her listening. Also a certain guy named natsume hyuuga. "A hug from you" said tono as he looked innocently at her.

Mikan just shook her head and laughed. "That sounds reasonable" said mikan as she gave him a hug. After that she heard screaming. The lamps in the classroom exploded. Mikan looked at natsume who just smirked.

"Oops, Couldn't control my alice" said natsume as tono smirked at him. _I see natsume, my cute little brother has a crush on the hottest girl I have ever known. Let's see who wins over her heart natsume…_

"Anyways bye, we will meet again right?" said mikan as she smiled at him. "Yes… Definitely" said tono as he winked at her and walked away.

Mikan saw the girls smiling at her and she just smiled at them back. She gave natsume a sweet smile. "So you know my brother?" said hyuuga as he looked at her.

"No we just met in the hallways. He bumped into me and then kept following me and he said I was worth following and other things" mikan laughed as she looked at natsume and saw his glare burning a hole at the place where tono just stood. _Ooh... hyuuga… I soooo got you… who is brainless know?_

"Stay away from him" said natsume with a glare. _You are my toy, MY TOY…_"And why would I do that? Besides YOUR brother is coming after me" said mikan as she pointed at herself. "He is the worst, I thought you didn't like playboys?" said natsume as he smirked at her.

"That is true I really hate playboys… but if he is THE worst… then what are you" said mikan as she gave him a look that could give anyone guilt… but I don't think it will work on natsume.

"Natsume honestly I don't see a difference between you and tono. You guys are brothers so that explains a lot" said mikan as she saw natsume hide his eyes with his bangs. "Don't compare me with him" said natsume as he looked at her with hurtful eyes. Mikan almost felt sorry for him… ALMOST.

"Oh I am sorry… you're a playboy… tono is a playboy to, no I am so wrong you guys are so different" said mikan sarcastically. As natsume was about to say something but narumi entered the room.

"Boys and girlies" said narumi happily but he saw that the atmosphere was dark he just grinned. _Boy oh boy so much hate in such tiny bodies._

"The alice Halloween festival is coming! And I want everyone to involve. So we are building a haunted house" said narumi as everyone just glared. "I have a box here with costumes. Everyone pick a piece of paper and see what your costume is!" yelled narumi happily. As everyone grabbed a piece of pare you could her groaning.

"Shit what kind of costume is a fairy? We are not in elementary school" groaned anna angry. Let me remind you the girls HATE costumes except those on a mission. They just hate Halloween costumes AND Halloween.

"You think that is bad? I am a freaking honeybee" said nonoko as she placed her head on the table. "Mine isn't bad I think… oh wait it is… I am the red riding hood? What is that" said sumire as she looked at the others. "You know that story about the wolf and the girl with the red hood… that is your costume" said koko as he smirked. sumire glared at him.

"That is the worst costume I have ever known…so what is your costume then?" said sumire as she glared at him… again. "I am cop… something normal" said koko as he smirked to…again… "Oh man… I am Aladdin" said natsume as he glared. Mikan just laughed at him. "What did you get then?" said natsume knowing it would be something funny. "I am a WHAT?... Shit man… I am a clown" said mikan as she got all dark and gloomy. Natsume smirked.

"Well I am Zorro" said ruka as he smiled. Hotaru just looked at him. "So what are you hotaru-_**Chan**_?" said ruka as he looked at her expression. Hotaru just had a cold look. "It is _**hotaru**_and I am maid" said hotaru as the other tried not to laugh. "Well I am a vampire" said yuu as he smirked. "… I am a prince..." Said kitsu as the other burst out in laughing.

"Well I have the best outfit of all" said luna as she opened the piece of paper. Her smile dropped. The girls just smirked.

"So, what is your outfit?" said mikan as she smiled. "No need to know" said luna as she was about to walk away when koko talked. "She has a witch costume" said koko as everyone in the class tried to hold their laughter. "I can be a pretty witch, like those girls in charmed" said luna as she smirked.

"I think you would look the best in those witch costume of that hocus pocus movie" laughed mikan as the others joined her. "Whatever I WILL look better than you girls" said luna as she turned around and walked away.

"She is so annoying" said anna as she rolled her eyes. Daniel warren entered the class.

"Persona wants to speak you guys" said Daniel as he looked at natsume's group and Mikan's group. They both stood up and walked behind Daniel.

"Daniel, how are you" said mikan as she tried to start a conversation. "Fine…" said Daniel as he didn't even bother looking at her. "…rude" whispered mikan as she rolled her eyes. Daniel stopped and turned towards her.

"I am sorry I don't walk behind you like a dog" said Daniel sarcastically. Mikan just blinked. "Geez… I just asked how you are. What's the big deal" said mikan as she walked past him in to the classroom.

As she walked she gasped and smiled. "Tono! What are you doing here?" said mikan as she walked over towards him with her friends. "Tono, these are my best friends; anna, nonoko hotaru and sumire" said mikan as she pointed towards each girl. "Nice meeting you ladies" said tono as he winked. Behind mikan you could sense fire burning.

"Tono who is your girlfriend" said a guy with a star on his cheek. "Oh mikan this is tsubasa, sabaru, sakurano and kaname" said tono as he pointed at the guys. They were all very handsome but like I said those girls aren't normal. Persona walked in and everybody took a place to sit.

"So how are the missions progressing?" said persona as he looked at everyone. "Wow he looks different without that weird trench coat and the mask" whispered mikan to hotaru who agreed.

"He looks really hot doesn't he?" said anna as the others agreed. Persona was a young teacher and he was really handsome but it was his way of teaching that scared everyone.

"Mikan, natsume, daniel and sai? Tell us how far you are" said persona as he smirked. "Oh fine" said mikan as she sighed. "Why that long face you are going to see your boyfriend right?" said natsume as Daniel and sai smirked.

The whole class was silent for a second… "EEEEHHHHH?" said the guys as they all looked at her as mikan just closed her eyes. _So persona found out ne mikan… don't worry we will succeed…_

"Shut up, what is so wrong about having a boyfriend and by the way it is her EX-boyfriend" said hotaru as she yelled at them. "But that guy is over his twenties" said ruka as he looked at her. "Leave her alone" said sumire to ruka. "It is kind of funny since she hated playboys" said koko as he smirked.

"Don't butt in freak" said anna to koko as everyone began yelling at each other. Mikan just stayed at her place. _Don't test my patience…_mikan looked at two eyes that kept staring at her in all the chaos in the class. "SHUT…UP!" yelled mikan as she stood up. Everyone kept their mouth shut and sat.

"Thank you for making everyone shut up, I was thinking about using my Alice" said persona with a creepy smile as all the boys kept silent. Mikan and the girls looked at each other confused. They talked through their mind.

_What was his Alice again hotaru?_

_I think it was mark of death mikan…_

_Oh that's why everyone shut up… wait that gives me an idea…_

"Persona sensei what is your Alice?" said mikan as tono gave her the shut up look."Come closer" said persona as mikan stood up. "Mikan don't go" said Daniel concerned. Mikan looked at him and smiled. Mikan walked up to persona as she stood almost in front of him.

"I can kill anything by touching it and by not touching it" said persona as mikan looked clueless. "Let me demonstrate…" said persona as he created a black cloud in front of mikan.

"mikan don't touch it" yelled sakurano as he stood up, tsubasa, kaname, tono and sabaru stood up followed by the other students. But it was too late mikan already touched it lightly. She fell on the ground holding her head. _Now the fun begins persona… everybody will hate you and love me…_

The girls ran to mikan, hotaru placed her arm around her. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" yelled hotaru as she looked at him. He just smirked. "Sensei what was the meaning of that" said tono as he pulled her up but mikan kept her head low.

They all kept targeting persona as he just kept silent. You all are dismissed except for mikan" said persona. "I am not going to hurt her just want to inform her about her mission. I will bring her to the infirmary afterwards…don't worry" said persona in a creepy way.

"but-" said hotaru as she was cut off by persona. "Leave or you will end worse" said persona as the walking slowly out. "I swear if you hurt her or do anything to her… I won't forgive you" said sumire as anna, hotaru and nonoko agreed. The guys pulled them away.

Don't try anything persona" said Natsume as he gave mikan a last glance and walked away. After a few minutes persona talked. "You know you could drop the act" said persona as he crossed his arms and leaned against a school table.

"w-what a-act (sob)… y-you (sob) r-r-really h-hurt me (sob) s-sensei" said mikan as she sobbed. With her hands In front of her eyes. "Drop… the… act… I can see through you mikan" said persona as he looked at her. Mikan removed her hands and slowly stood up with a smirk on her face. She slowly walked up to persona and stood in front of him.

"_**persona-Chan…**_what is your real name" said mikan a she twirled with her finger a strand of her hair. Persona smirked and leaned towards her. "Rei and don't avoid the subject mikan" said persona as he looked directly at her. Mikan leaned forward, there was just a little gap between them. "Rei… you know you look much better without that coat or your mask" said mikan as she looked at him.

"What are you planning with your friends" said rei as mikan came even closer. She innocently kissed his lips. Rei placed his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. The kissed passionately as mikan pulled back. Rei was about to pull her back as mikan smirked.

"Now now… not so fast rei, the next time I want something useful in return" said mikan as she walked towards the door. "Why do you think there will be a next time" said rei as he smirked. Mikan turned towards him. "There will be, definitely rei… your lust will bring you to me" said mikan as she gave him a seducing look.

"And about the something useful… Don't worry you will know when and what" said mikan as she laughed. "What will make you think I won't tell this to anyone?" said rei as he looked for her reaction but mikan just looked innocently and smiled.

"Bad sensei… who do you think they will believe? You, the teacher who is known for his creepy way of teaching or me… who is an innocent student and is loved by everyone" said mikan as she smiled.

"We don't want anyone to know that you harassed me now do we?" said mikan as she smiled innocently. "You were the one who started it mikan" said rei as he walked towards her. "Like I said who would they believe? You or me?" said mikan as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm… really smart I like that…" said rei as he stood in front of her with only a little space. Mikan smiled and walked away. "So am I now a part of your plan?" said rei to the retreating figure of mikan.

"A part of my plan? Who said you already not a part of my plan… or maybe not. Who knows I maybe don't even have a plan…" said mikan as she looked innocently at rei who just smirked. "Bye sensei-Chan and thanks for the 'gift'…" said mikan as she smirked. _You will so come to me…and I will be waiting rei…_

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter. And I want the girls to act all cold and stuff so when mikan kissed persona it had no meaning. __So don't think weird please_

_Review please(L)!_


	4. Chapter 4

HAAHAHAHAHAHAAHH, Omg I shocked you alllXD. Hehe but don't worry the story will get more interestingXD hihi I am so mean:$

Love for you all(L)!

* * *

**just a mission**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Mikan walked back to the classroom with a smirk on her face. _We will crush you all, one by one…_

Everyone was ordered to go back to their classroom. They discussed that they would meet up at lunch in the cafeteria. As Ruka, Natsume, yuu, koko, kitsu, hotaru, anna, nonoko and sumire went back to their class they kept thinking about Mikan.

"What do you think he will do to her?" asked yuu as he looked at them.

"I hope nothing" whispered Anna as she looked really sad. _Tch losers… she definitely did something to him knowing her…don't underestimate our Mikan._

"We will know soon enough" said Hotaru as the other agreed and sat on their seats. Outside the classroom Mikan was waiting to make her dramatic entry… Mikan walked in with her head hung low. As she sat all the girls went to her and started questioning her. Mikan fed up with all the questions thrown at her yelled at them.

"JUST SHUT UP" yelled Mikan as she looked at them. "I am fine, just drop it" mumbled Mikan as she grabbed her textbook and opened it. The girls and the boys looked at each other and thought the same thing. He did something to her.

The class ended, Sai and Daniel were waiting outside for Mikan and Natsume. "I should apologize to Mikan. I was really rude, but I didn't mean to. I just thought that she was like all the girls in Alice academy. She sure is different" said Daniel to Sai who sighed. "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover" was the only thing Sai told Daniel knew what he meant. Mikan and Natsume came walking out with the others. They agreed to meet in the cafeteria at lunch. Daniel noticed that Mikan looked really pale but he said nothing.

Sai, Natsume and Daniel walked in and Mikan walked to the bathroom as Natsume followed her. She washed her face and stood there with her head hung low. Natsume leaned against the door.

"You know you could just tell us what he said or did" said Natsume as Mikan just sighed and walked past him. "Or maybe is it that you liked it?" said Natsume as Mikan stopped and turned towards him. "Since you like older boys" said Natsume as Sai and Daniel knew one thing; this is bad…

Mikan looked at him with a cold expression and slapped him in his face. "Don't judge me because I am a girl, I am not weak. I am sick of you trying to hurt me." yelled mikan at him and ran out of the room. "Maybe I went a little too far" said Natsume as he scratched the back of his head.

Seriously Natsume… a little?" said Daniel sarcastically as Sai smirked."Fine, fine I will bring her back" mumbled natsume as the other two just sighed.

_Seriously that guy is annoying… well I have to make him think that those words hurt me right? Oh my gosh… a sakura tree…_

Mikan looked out of the window in the hallway. A beautiful sakura tree was blooming.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ne why is my name mikan sakura?" asked a little girl to a little older boy._"_Because, the day you were born was the first time that the sakura tree bloomed and mandarin Oranges grew in AAO" said the boy as he smiled._

"_Wow! Seriously? That is really cool" said the little girl as she giggled._"_Mikan we all love you here and it would make us really sad if you left" said the guy sadly as the little girl smiled._"_I would never leave you! Promise" said the little girl as she hugged the boy._

_**End flashback**_

Mikan slowly walked towards the tree and leaned against the tree. She could sense Natsume walk towards her. She sat on the ground leaning against the tree.

"What do you want now? Anything you still want to say?" asked mikan as she noticed he sat almost next to her. "What did persona do to you" said Natsume as Mikan sighed. "Why do you care?" asked Mikan as she turned towards him."I don't" whispered natsume as he looked at the sky.

"Then why do you keep asking?" asked mikan fed up with this little game, she was ready to slap him again. "I don't… know" natsume looked at her directly making her confused. _Time to come up with a perfect lie…_

"You know natsume, everyone thinks of me as just a 'pretty' face. No one had ever praised me till that time. You know my old school. Everyone accepted me after a while. It is just like I have to do everything all over again… so tiring" said mikan as she looked at the sky. Natsume looked at her.

"That is what I mean… you are weak" said natsume as mikan became angry. "Stop it with your nonsense! I am not weak nor will I ever be. Why do you keep calling all the girls weak?" yelled mikan as she looked at him but he just showed a sad expression. _Why does he look so sad?_

"Because my mom was weak… my little sister was weak…. And my first love was weak…" said natsume as he was about to stand up and walk away but mikan grabbed his arm. "Don't leave, tell me… you can trust me" said mikan as she looked at him with pleading eyes. Natsume sighed and sat down.

"My mom left my brother, me, my little sister and dad. She said that she couldn't take care of us… my little sister burned down our house killing my dad, I got the blame and she didn't stood up for me. She let me get all the blame… and my first love got in my brothers trap and began loving him and not me…weak all of them were weak" said natsume as he looked at the sky. Mikan stayed quiet as she thought.

"well… from my opinion I think your mom had no self confidence, taking care of 3 kids with Alices must be too much for her. Your little sister must be scared, I think she is feeling guilty too and your first love is a fool for letting you go" said mikan as she looked at him and for the first time natsume laughed, it kind of made mikan feel a little happy.

"Are you giving me a compliment mikan sakura?" said natsume as he teased her. Mikan just laughed. "Maybe, don't get used to it" mikan as she looked at him._i am just making you trust me, pathetic idiot_

"Well… I still think you are weak" said natsume as he gave her a smirk. Mikan rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Come on we have to go, Sai and Daniel are missing us" said mikan as she stood up and pulled natsume up. They walked towards her room.

"Forget everything I just said back there. I don't know why I told you everything" said natsume as he looked to the ground. "Don't worry, I am don't know why I listened to you" joked mikan as natsume smirked.

"I still don't like the fact that persona put you in level 5" said natsume as he looked at her. "and I still don't like you" said mikan. They walked back to Mikan's room were Sai and Daniel were waiting. As they walked in Daniel walked towards mikan.

"Mikan, are you okay?" asked Daniel concerned. Mikan smiled to him making Daniel blush. "Why? Were you concerned about me?" said mikan playfully. Daniel blushed more. "n-n-no, w-who said so, I was just asking" said Daniel as Sai sweetdropped.

"Anyways we should discuss the mission. at the debutante ball mikan will be a guest, daniel you will stay in the car giving us instructions, me and Sai will be waiters" said natsume as the others agreed.

"We have to wear a disguise right?" asked Mikan as Sai nodded. "Don't worry, tomorrow morning the disguises will arrive and delivered to each of us" said natsume.

"The mission date is the day after tomorrow" said Daniel to the others.

"Mikan you will make contact with Ayume Sakurano. We will discuss everything tomorrow again, is that clear?" said natsume as they all nodded to him.

"Come on, it is lunch time" said mikan as they followed her to the cafeteria.

As Mikan and Natsume walked away with Sai and Daniel, Hotaru stood there with Ruka. "So where do we go?" said Hotaru to Ruka, who just smirked and walked away.

"Then don't talk" said Hotaru as she rolled her eyes. They walked towards the library. Keiji and Nick were already there. They were looking information on the computer. Hotaru and ruka walked up to them.

"How is your friend?" said Keiji as he looked at her. Hotaru just looked sad. "I don't know, she won't tell me" said Hotaru softly as nick felt bad for her. "Don't worry she will be fine, ne?" said Nick as he grinned, hotaru gave him a soft smile making him look surprised.

"Wow, you look cute when you smile" said Nick as the other two glared at him. "Did you flirt enough? Can we work on our mission?" said Ruka as Keiji smirked.

"Fine fine... we found out that every robbery is planned with a motive" said Nick as Hotaru and Ruka took place on a chair. Nick glanced at hotaru. _She really is beautiful…_

"Their first robbery was on 12 September 1999, the second robbery was on 21 September 1999, the third one was on 30 September 1999" said Nick as he looked at Hotaru and Ruka. "I get it… first was on 12 September so twelve plus nine is twenty one, 21 September 1999 was the second robbery. The third one was twenty one plus nine is thirty, 30 September 1999 was the third robbery" said Ruka as he looked at the guys.

"But why do they choose a motive?" said Hotaru. As Keiji and nick looked at her. "Wait there is more, they only planned a robbery in January, March, May, July, September and November" said Keiji as Ruka looked confused.

"There all odd numbers" said Ruka as he was deep in his thoughts. "There last robbery was on funny enough in September again, it was 19 September 2010. So the next one should be on nineteen plus nine is 28 September" said Keiji as Hotaru, Ruka and Nick agreed.

"How are we going to plan this?" said Hotaru. "Well, first of all, we have to find out where it is going to take place. Me and Nick are looking at their past robberies so we will find something soon enough, everything has a motive. We have 8 days to prepare, it is more than enough" said ruka.

"But you said we had to blow up their place" said hotaru looking at Ruka. "Yeah that was the plan but they already blow it up and escaped us" said Keiji. "So we have to track them down" said Nick.

"Okay, well I will be right back I need to find a book for history" said Hotaru as she walked away. She was looking for Jeanne D'Arc. She was trying to reach the book but it was way too high for her. Suddenly someone behind her grabbed the book for her. Hotaru turned around and looked at Ruka who helped her.

"You are kind of short" said Ruka as he smirked. Hotaru glared at him and walked away. "No thank you?" said Ruka as he leaned against the bookshelf. Hotaru turned around. "Thank you" said hotaru as she looked at him."For you anything, my lady" said Ruka as he gave her a heart melting smile but hotaru raised her eyebrow.

"When do you stop flirting?" asked hotaru as she looked at him. "The moment you are mine" said Ruka. Hotaru walked up to him till she was just inches away from his face. He looked down to face her. "Then keep trying, it isn't working" said hotaru softly as she looked him direct in his eyes distracting Ruka.

"Come on, we have to lunch" said Hotaru to Ruka as she laughed softly and walked away leaving Ruka behind with his thoughts…

After class sumire went to koko's room because koko, Duo and Quatre were already there. "So how far are we?" asked sumire curiously as she walked in sitting next to Quatre, he looked at her and then went back to work.

"Not even a hey?" said Duo as he winked at her, sumire rolled her eyes. "How about bye?" said sumire as she looked at him smirking. "Ouch sweetheart that hurts" said Duo receiving a punch from koko on his head. "Shut up, we are here for the mission" said koko as Quatre agreed.

"Jasper always goes to a night club called black moon. sumire, you will be going there to meet up with him" said Quatre as sumire nodded. "I will be the bartender and Duo will be de Deejay" said koko as they nodded.

"Quatre will stay outside for guard, maybe he can find out something useful. His men will be all over the place" said koko as they nodded again.

"We have to find out when he will plan the bomb and where and what time it will explode" said Quatre. "The disguises will arrive tomorrow and delivered to each of us" said Duo as they nodded.

"Can we talk about this later I want to go to the cafeteria, maybe Mikan will talk this time" said sumire as they agreed to go already. Duo and Quatre walked in front.

"You care a lot about Sakura" said koko as sumire smiled at him. "Yes I do, I love her very much. She is just like a sister to me" said sumire. "How sweet" said koko as he smirked, sumire smirked back.

"Oh we can be really sweet" said sumire innocently making koko laugh, sumire laughed with him. "You should laugh often, the sound of your laugh is like music to my ears" said koko as he walked, sumire stopped walking. _Sweet…_

koko stopped walking and turned around. "Did I make you blush?" said koko teasing her. sumire ran towards him, catching up. "No, I was just startled by you" said sumire. koko smirked.

"You sure I didn't make you blush" said koko. "No, you would have to try more to do that" said sumire as she winked. "Don't worry I will..." said koko sweetly.

"Yuu, were Qwanell and Francisco?" said nonoko as she looked at him. "They were outside I think" said Yuu as they walked outside. In the distance they saw Qwanell and Francisco play soccer.

"Seriously, we are here for the mission" said nonoko as she sat on the ground, Yuu on the other hand joined Qwanell and Francisco. "Come nonoko we need a player" said Francisco as he pulled her form the ground.

"No I don't want to play" whined nonoko as she glared at them. "Yeah, don't play. You suck at soccer, all girls do" said Yuu as he smirked. "You know what, forget the mission. It's on loser" said nonoko as she walked towards Francisco.

"Me and Francisco against you two" said nonoko as she smirked. "Fine with me and here is the ball, you can start because you are a _**girl"**_said Yuu as he smirked.

"Big mistake Yuu. Oh and no Alices" said nonoko as she placed the ball on the ground. She slowly started play around with the ball. Yuu tried to approach her, she did the scissor to confuse him then she shot the ball towards Francisco who caught the ball and did a Zico so Qwanell couldn't steal away the ball. As Francisco juggled the ball he shot it right back to nonoko but Yuu caught the ball before nonoko could reach it. Yuu slowly started dribbling the ball towards the goal. nonoko ran towards him, to avoid her he did a Ronaldo chop and scored. Qwanell and Yuu grinned.

"That is not fair! That was my ball" said nonoko as she walked up to him glaring. "It is soccer, what do you think" said Yuu as nonoko pouted, nonoko was about to walk away but tripped over the ball, she pulled Yuu with her and they both fell on the ground.

"Did you had to pull me with you" said Yuu as he looked at her, they were just inches away but didn't realize it. "I thought you would be strong, so I wouldn't fall. I was wrong, you are so weak" smirked nonoko. Yuu kept staring at her making her uncomfortable.

"Now could you get of me already?" said nonoko as she pushed him away. "You could as it nicely" said Yuu with a sweet voice. "Get of me before I scream so hard that you will be deaf" said nonoko sweetly. "No need to get so angry" said Yuu as he got up, nonoko just rolled her eyes. "nonoko i got to admit, you play good" said Qwanell as he grinned at her.

"Thanks, I always played with Mikan, Hotaru, anna, sumire and our other friends" said Anna as she smiled. "All girls? That's why you play so bad" smirked Yuu, nonoko glared at him. "No, our guy-friends taught us how to play soccer" said nonoko as she stuck her tongue out. "Hmm… guy friends? You're sure it's not boyfriend?" said Yuu, as he teased her. They kept teasing each other till Francisco coughed.

"Okay, that was enough for today. We have a mission to concentrate on or we will end like your friend Mikan" said Francisco as he shuddered at the thought.

"I already made a plan. nonoko and Qwanell will retrieve the disk. Francisco will keep guard outside and I will guard the route you guys will take" said Yuu as they agreed.

"Why do we need that disk so badly?" asked nonoko as she sat on the ground, the others sat slowly too. "Because it the disk contains every information about every student. Every weakness, history, everything and it is no use to them" said Qwanell.

"Why is that?" said nonoko a little curiously. "Because, we have it secured. No one except the Alice academy teachers can open it" said Francisco. "Oh okay, when will our disguises arrive?" said nonoko to Yuu."Tomorrow" announced yuu.

"Now come one, we have to lunch. Everybody is waiting for us I think" said nonoko as she stood up and they walked to the cafeteria.

"God… this is boring. Why is it taking so long?" whined anna as she lay on her bed, Kitsu sat on her chair. He smirked. "You know we are all alone" said Kitsu as he walked towards her, when anna was about to stand up Kitsu pushed her back and placed his arms at each side. Like a cage.

"Don't you even think about it" said anna as she tried to pull away. Kitsu came closer and anna noticed his light green eyes. _Wow his eyes are really beautiful…_"Baka, who will do something to you" said Kitsu as he let go of her and went back to his chair. anna came back to her senses and stuck her tongue out to him.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me" said anna as she sat on her bed. "Because you are a girl" said Kitsu as he smirked, anna on the other hand looked serious. "What kind of answer is that, because I am girl?" said anna as she stood up.

"Don't take it personal, but the last time we had girls in our class we failed in a lot of missions. You are going to damage our reputation" said Kitsu as anna looked ready to kill him.

"Listen up playboy. On the mission I will prove you what I am capable of… don't judge me by my looks. You are going to regret it" said anna in a serious tone, making kitsu look surprised. The same time Justin and Tayson walked in. they saw they silence between kitsu and anna and sweatdropped.

"Uhh… hi?" said Tayson as he walked in anna looked at him. "Hi" said anna with a smile and sat far away from Kitsu. Justin laughed at the scene.

"Okay, well we have to go to AAO. I will stay outside keeping guards… Kitsu and anna will go inside and Tayson you will follow them to make sure no one attacks them from behind, got it?" said Justin as anna glared.

"Seriously can I go with Tayson and Kitsu will follow closely behind?" said anna as she gave kitsu a dirty look, Justin and Tayson sweatdropped.

"Uhm… Kitsu what do you think?" said Justin uncomfortably as he looked at Kitsu. _Boy if looks could kill…_"Whatever" said Kitsu as he glared at Tayson who just grinned. "So it will be you and me sweetheart" said Tayson as anna smiled, Tayson blushed.

"come on they are waiting in the cafeteria" said anna as she gave Tayson and Justin a sweet smile making them blush and Kitsu a glare making him glare back.

"Man, you really did make her angry" said Tayson as he grinned. "Yeah what did you say to her" said Justin. Kitsu glared. "Hmm… nothing" said Kitsu as he stood up and left after anna. tayson and Justin stood up and walked towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria slowly began to fill. Tono, Kaname, Tsubasa, Sakurano, Sabaru walked in and sat in the back, the table was really big. Everyone admired them, because they were all handsome and nice. Slowly everyone else arrived.

Mikan came walking in with Natsume, Sai and Daniel. Mikan smiled at Tono and walked towards him. She sat next to Sabaru. Natsume sat together with Ruka, who just walked in. Hotaru walked towards Mikan, Nick and Keiji walked to their own friends just like Daniel and Sai.

sumire walked in happily and walked towards Mikan. koko went to Natsume, Quatre and Duo went to their own friends. anna walked in with Yuu, nonoko glanced at Yuu and walked towards Mikan, Yuu went to Natsume and Ruka. Her other teammates went to their own friends.

anna was the last on to arrive and also the gloomiest one. She gave a killing look to Kitsu and walked to Mikan and the others. Kitsu on the other hand glared at her and walked to Natsume and the others, her teammates looked clueless and walked to their own friends.

"Looks like someone is in a bad mood" said Hotaru as she looked at anna as anna glared. "I hate boys" said anna as Tono, Kaname, Sabaru, Sakurano and Tsubasa sweatdropped.

"Awh and I thought we had love blooming between us" said Tsubasa as he fake cried. anna stabbed her food. "I didn't came here to make friends or find love" said anna angry and unconsciously, they guys looked weirdly at her. Mikan quickly covered her.

"Yeah, we are here to study. Boys are not so important" said Mikan as guys understood. _That was a fast one mikan…_Hotaru glanced at the guys, looking for suspicion. _anna you almost got us exposed…_

_Aren't you overreacting, they didn't notice anything._anna calmed down a bit and looked at kitsu. Boy he really did make her blood boil. nonoko looked at anna and then glanced at Kitsu. _I hope he is not interfering with our mission, _anna_ you are so easily distracted…_

sumire looked around to make sure no one noticed the sudden change in everybody. As she looked around her eyes met Quatre's eyes. He looked at her suspiciously. _It looks like we have to be more careful from now on…_sumire gave Quatre a sweet smile but he just turned his head towards his friends._Don't worry Quatre I will make sure you never find out anything about us…_

"Come on girls, I wanna go to central town" whined mikan but her eyes told them that this wasn't a request, it was an order. "Yeah, let's go I need new clothes" said nonoko as she jumped up. Everybody sweatdropped. Tono also stood up.

"Do we have to accompany you?" said Tono nicely, Mikan smiled. "No need to, we want to go with just girls you know" said Mikan as she winked at Tono, she felt heat risen up behind her. _Natsume, naughty boy… already getting jealous?_

Mikan stood up followed by her friends, they bid a goodbye to the guys and walked the cafeteria out. sumire glanced at Quatre, he was secretly looking at her, she gave him a wink and walked away together with her friends. anna on the other hand gave Kitsu a death glare. As soon as they left quatre walked towards duo.

"Duo, I need to talk to you" said Quatre as he pulled duo with him. "Man, don't pull me like that. Watch the shirt" whined Duo, Quatre gave him a serious look and he shut up.

"I think there is something wrong with sumire" said Quatre as duo looked at him weirdly. "No I am serious, she has this aura… It is really disturbing me. Her looks and sometimes her actions or words are different" said Quatre as Duo laughed.

"She just winked at you, maybe she likes you?" joked Duo but Quatre didn't find it funny, he glared at duo and walked away. _I will find out on my own… in times like this I really like my Alice…_Quatre smirked and walked away. Duo walked back to his friends. _Something weird about sumire? nah he is hallucinating._

The girls took the bus to central town. As they arrived they got off the bus and explored central town. "anna, care to explain your actions" said mikan in a firm voice. As she looked in front not facing anna. They walked to an empty road and faced each other.

"I apologize for my actions, it is just that Kitsu gets on my nerves" whined anna as hotaru stopped and faced her. "This is the reason why you are dangerous but sensitive" said hotaru as she looked at anna directly, anna stayed silent.

"We came here to finish this school, weren't his orders clear?" said hotaru as anna looked at the ground. "Did he make a mistake by letting you go with us on this mission?" asked mikan, anna looked mikan directly in the eye.

"No, he didn't make a mistake and I will not make the same mistake again" said anna as nonoko and sumire smiled. "That's the spirit" said mikan happily as hotaru gave a small smile.

sumire looked around and smirked. anna looked at her direction and nodded. _He is here. I knew he would be the first to become suspicious…_

Mikan, hotaru, anna, nonoko and sumire got dangerous looks in their eyes. "He is getting away nonoko" said mikan as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. nonoko winked at her.

"Oh no he won't" said nonoko dangerously and teleported away. "I hope she doesn't kill him off, we need him" said hotaru as the girls smirked. "Now come on, let's head back girls" said mikan happily as if nothing had happened. _You won't come far…_

As Quatre ran he remembered what the girls said.

**Flashback**

_"anna, care to explain your actions" said mikan in a firm voice. As she looked in front not facing anna. They walked to an empty road and faced each other._

_"I apologize for my actions, it is just that Kitsu gets on my nerves" whined anna as hotaru stopped and faced her. "This is the reason why you are dangerous but sensitive" said hotaru as she looked at anna directly, anna stayed silent._

_"We came here to finish this school, weren't his orders clear?" said hotaru as anna looked at the ground. "Did he make a mistake by letting you go with us on this mission?" asked mikan, anna looked mikan directly in the eye._

_"No, he didn't make a mistake and I will not make the same mistake again" said anna as nonoko and sumire smiled. "That's the spirit" said mikan happily as hotaru gave a small smile._

**Flashback end**

_I knew something was wrong with those girls._As Quatre ran he noticed it was quite late, only few people were on the streets. He stopped running and faced nonoko. She teleported herself in front of his face and grabbed him. They were gone.

nonoko threw him against a wall. "Look we have arrived at your destination" said nonoko as she smiled innocently. Quatre stood up and faced her.

"I knew it, I knew it from the beginning" said Quatre, nonoko looked bored and took place on his sofa. "Yeah yeah, whatever" said nonoko as she yawned. Quatre walked slowly towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" said nonoko as Quatre ran, he opened the door and faced nonoko, who teleported herself there. nonoko looked furious, she pushed him back in the room. Quatre fell on the ground, nonoko closed the door behind her.

"Don't make me angry Quatre" said nonoko in a dangerously strong voice. He stood up and looked at her. "You won't get away by killing me" said Quatre as he smirked. nonoko laughed.

"Sweetheart… who said anything about killing" said nonoko innocently as she played with meat knife she grabbed from his kitchen. Quatre sweatdropped. "Well, the knife says enough" said Quatre as he looked at her. Nonoko smirked.

"You know, I still can't figure out why you are in DA class… I mean you are weak, and your Alice isn't special, the Invisibility Alice was it right?" said nonoko like she didn't knew and faced him. Quatre's face darkened. "Oh is my sweet little boy getting mad" said nonoko, as if she was talking to a baby.

"Shut the fuck up bitch. If you want to kill me, then do it what are you waiting for?" yelled Quatre at her, nonoko smirked.

"Well… I was waiting for her" said nonoko as she looked over Quatre's shoulder, as he turned around mikan punched him in the face really hard, making him stumble backwards. nonoko grabbed his head and slammed it to the ground. As Quatre almost slipped into the darkness, nonoko grabbed his head by his hair and pulled him up.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you won't remember a thing" said nonoko as she smirked and threw him on the ground. Everything around him turned black. Mikan walked up to him and kneeled.

"So much trouble" said mikan as she sighed. She placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. Her hand started glowing and after a while she removed her hand. Mikan panted a little.

"This takes so much effort" said mikan as she stood up with help of nonoko. Nonoko smirked and looked at Quatre.

"I bet he still will find us weird" said nonoko as mikan laughed. "Oh don't worry I erased every detail of us that made him suspicious" said mikan as nonoko grinned.

"Place him on the bed" ordered mikan to nonoko. nonoko touched him and teleported him to the bed

"It was about time you two came" said hotaru as she sat on the sofa watching TV. nonoko and mikan sweatdropped. "We took care of it" said nonoko as she gave a victory sign. Hotaru rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Come I made tea, we have a visitor" said hotaru as she went to the kitchen. Mikan and nonoko took place next to anna and sumire. Hotaru came back with tea and cups in a tray. She placed it on the table and gave everyone tea.

"Well, are you going to show yourself or not?" said mikan as she sipped her tea. A girl came walking in from the shadows. "Long time no see Nobara" said said nonoko as she looked at the girl. "Did you miss me?" said the girl with a creepy smile.

_Now it will become more interesting… watch out Alice Academy, a storm has just arrived…_

* * *

_r&r!_


	5. Chapter 5

**on with it**

* * *

**Just A Mission**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The girl that came from the shadows had beautifully curly hair till past her shoulders. Her hair had a light brown color and her eyes were icy blue. She still had her creepy smile on her face.

"we were waiting for you arrival, Nobara" said anna as she smiled. Nobara took place next to hotaru. "he sent me to check up on you" said Nobara as nonoko sighed.

"we will finish it before his big plan. Just give us some time, we need their trust or else mikan will have to erase every single memory here" said nonoko as anna nodded. Nobara smiled at them.

"don't worry, I trust you girls. Just make sure to not fall in there traps" said Nobara as sumire smiled at her. "we won't, have we ever disappointed you?" said mikan cutely as Nobara hugged her.

"no, I know you will finish it because if you don't… I will" said Nobara as he soft facial expression turned hard and cold. Hotaru, mikan, anna, nonoko and sumire nodded. Nobara smiled and stood up.

"oh and mikan? I assume that you and hotaru noticed first that you weren't the only AAO members here?" said Nobara with a creepy yet amused facial expression. Mikan and hotaru smirked at her.

"of course we noticed, they were giving such a dark aura" said hotaru as mikan nodded in agreement. "they will soon come out of the shadows" whispered Nobara as if the wall had ears. Anna, sumire and nonoko nodded.

"I will be back to check on you girls" said Nobara as she gave each one of them a hug and disappeared into the shadows. At the same time you could hear a knock on the door. Mikan walked towards the door and opened it. there was a note sticking on the door. Mikan carefully grabbed it and read it:

_**Northern Woods in a half hour.**_

Mikan smirked as she walked over to hotaru and handed over the note. Hotaru read it and looked quite amused. "that was fast. Maybe ice planned it" said hotaru as anna, nonoko and sumire read the note. Mikan looked over to hotaru.

"then why wait? Let's go hotaru" said mikan in dark voice. She teleported hotaru and herself to northern woods.

mikan and hotaru slowly proceeded towards the lake. Hotaru scanned her surroundings. _Come out, come out , where ever you are…_mikan stopped walking and faced a big tree. She smiled.

"it would be nice if you would show yourself shadow and mask" said mikan as hotaru took over and continued.

"or should we say… Tsubasa and luna?" said hotaru in a loud voice and crossed her arms. One guy and a girl jumped of the tree branch. One of them had a 'Mark of Obedience' shaped in the form of a star on his left cheek. His hair was not to messy and had a shade of ocean blue in it. he was smoking a cigarette and had a smirk glued on his face.

The other one was younger strawberry blond curls and a smirk on her face. "well well, he didn't lie when he said that his two favorites were quite smart" said tsubasa as mikan just smiled.

"yeah, I mean you guys fooled everyone with your sickening sweet act" said luna with a amused yet disgusted voice. Mikan crossed her arms over her chest.

"stop flattering us" said mikan in a quite amused voice, hotaru smirked. Tsubasa and luna walked up to them.

"when did you guys arrive here?" said hotaru as tsubasa thought for a while. "it has been a year or two" said tsubasa as luna nodded in agreement. Hotaru looked surprised but she hid it.

"so you are telling me that he planned this all the way back?" asked mikan in a curious voice. Tsubasa and luna grinned.

"yes of course! He had to make sure that you were prepared for it and I must say he did a pretty good job" said tsubasa as mikan looked confused, hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"he prepared you very well. You can me someone's fantasy or a beautiful dream but you can also be someone's worst nightmare… isn't that right mikan sakura or do you prefer nightmare?" said luna in a teasing voice mikan just laughed.

"what's with all the compliments, your making me blush" said mikan in a fake girly voice. Her smirk came back.

"how much do you know about us?" said hotaru in a monotone voice. Tsubasa threw away his cigarette and gave a creepy smile.

"I know that you are known as killer, hotaru imai" said tsubasa as sumire, anna and nonoko arrived. luna grinned.

"nice of you girls to join us… sumire aka beast, anna aka innocence and nonoko aka danger" said luna as she laughed out loud.

"seriously, who chose your names" said tsubasa as he grinned, mikan just gave him as sweet smile. sumire walked over to him with a wild look in her eyes.

"well, he said that I am even worse than a beast. I even am compared to Ceberus… hell Gate's Guardian" said sumire in the most scary voice, tsubasa and luna actually shuddered at the thought. Tsubasa looked over to nonoko who just gave him her trademark smirk.

"were there is danger, you will always find me… I am danger and most definitely your worst nightmare" said nonoko as she grinned, luna gave her a smirk. _These girls are incredible. So young yet so dangerous…_

Anna smiled sweetly. "and I am innocence because no one would suspect me for a murder… I am to innocent to kill right?" said anna innocently as tsubasa and luna nodded. _She is the definition of innocence…_suddenly the innocent look in anna's eyes changed into a malicious look.

"well, you thought wrong, my hobby is to kill those who don't belong in our perfect world" said anna wickedly as tsubasa and luna grinned. tsubasa clapped.

"just prefect! You girls are made for this job, I am glad he sent you here… so what is your plan" said tsubasa as mikan smirked and looked over to the girls.

"what plan? What are you talking about…. And more importantly what makes you believe that we will tell you guys everything?" mikan smiled and walked closely to tsubasa.

"Don't they say when you can't trust yourself, nobody is to be trusted?" whispered mikan in tsubasa's ear. Tsubasa looked stunned. _Clever… very clever…_

"alright… then what do you suggest we do?" said tsubasa as luna looked curiously at the girls. _They are so well trained… will they be able to withstand alice academy's power?_

"well I suggest that luna will make sure to tell us everything the guys from DA class and our homeroom class are thinking… and tsubasa i want you to watch over tono and his group, they are suspicious" said hotaru as they nodded. Anna, nonoko and sumire gave them a nod and walked away. Hotaru and mikan stared at them.

"luna and tsubasa? You may think we know nothing… but keep your work and private life separated…" said hotaru in a monotone voice, the guys looked confused.

"what is that supposed to mean?" said luna curiously. Mikan laughed. "does misaki and mochu ring a bell?" said mikan as she raised her eyebrow. They looked like someone busted them.

"don't forget what Alice Academy has done to others… and If we notice that you get even just a little too cozy, things will end very badly…" said hotaru in a dangerously harsh voice. Tsubasa and luna gulped. "of course that won't happen" said tsubasa in a monotone voice. Mikan looked at him.

"let me also remind you again that if I suspect anything, not only will I be your worst nightmare but your two friends won't make it to the next day, is that clear?" said mikan with a voice so cold as ice.

"we understand" said luna as she stood straight. "ice will stay in the academy keeping a close watch on everyone of us… especially you two" said hotaru as tsubasa and luna nodded. Mikan and hotaru gave them a nod and teleported away.

luna sighed as the girls disappeared. "we can't let misaki and mochu disturb us… we have to take distance from them. Mikan is known as someone that is ruthless and has no heart. She will have no mercy on us or them" said luna as he shuddered at the thought. Tsubasa agreed.

"we have to make sure he won't be disappointed, but I do wonder if someone could soften mikan a little bit" said tsubasa as luna agreed on that one. "we will just have to wait and see… and having Nobara aka ice here asks for more trouble" said luna in a depressive voice, tsubasa sighed.

"I swear, those girls a really unique. Dangerous yet beautiful" said tsubasa as he smirked.

_I wonder if guys here have already taken interest in them, I just hope it won't be__**them**__who find interest in the girls…_

"perfect, everything is going according plan. Ice is there, shadow and mask have showed their faces and the big day is nearing" said a voice.

_We will succeed…_

* * *

_r&r!_


	6. Chapter 6

**bacck**

* * *

**Just A Mission**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Nobara sighed deeply. This school was so boring! she wandered around in hope to find something interesting.

_Seriously… what a lousy school…_

Nobara played with her dress end that mikan lend her. The dress was cute… it was cream colored and had puff sleeves. The dress ended above her knees. As she breathed deeply she felt the wind rush her by and play with the curly tips of her hair.

She had to admit, this place had a peaceful aura. You could relax here.

But still, no one of us could make mistake… one mistake and everything is ruined…

As Nobara walked slowly around she looked at the flowers that grew in the school backyard. They were beautiful she had to admit. You could find every color here but the one that caught her eyes were beautiful blue flowers. She walked towards it and kneeled.

"so pretty, what would they be called?" asked Nobara softly to herself as she heard a rustling noise behind her. She swiftly turned around, ice blue clashed with sea blue.

"forget-me-not" said a blonde guy with a smile. Nobara looked at him with a eye brow raised.

"excuse me?" asked Nobara as the guy grinned he pointed at the flowers.

"they are called forget-me-not's" said the boy as Nobara mouthed an 'O' and turned back to the flowers. She trailed the pattern of the flower with her fingertips. The guy kneeled down besides her.

"you're new here?" asked the guy as Nobara looked at him. He didn't look bad. He had blonde hair that was between neat and messy, his sea blue eyes were looking directly at her.

"why do you care" mumbled Nobara as she turned away from him, the guy laughed making Nobara look back at him with curiosity.

"I just wondered… I have never seen you here before and I would definitely remember a face like you" said the guy with a smile, it almost seemed like he was flirting. _Is he flirting with me?_

"are you flirting with me?" asked Nobara bluntly, making the guy laugh even more.

"is it working?" asked the guy curiously, Nobara rolled her eyes.

"no, definitely not" said Nobara as she stood up. She dusted her dress and was about to walk away.

"wait! I was not trying to offend you or something. It Is just… you seem new" said the guy unsteadily. Nobara turned around to face him. He seemed nice, maybe a little talking wouldn't hurt. Maybe I can even use him…

"you didn't offend me and no I am not new" said Nobara as she quickly realized her fault, maybe he didn't notice.

"don't worry, I won't ask where you were hidden or something" joked the guy. Nobara gave him a small smile as he grinned back.

"I am Kaname and you" asked the guy as he stuck out his hand. Nobara hesitated for a moment but at last stuck out her hand to shake his.

"I am Nobara" said Nobara as Kaname smiled at her and took her hand.

Mikan sighed as she lay on her bed. It was morning and she didn't felt like standing up. Nobara already had left. _That girl is seriously weird._

Mikan stood up slowly as she walked to the shower. After brushing her teethes, she walked to the kitchen to have some dinner.

Today would her clothes arrive for the mission. she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her cup of hot chocolate and walked to the door to open it.

Natsume was already dressed and so were daniel and sai. The clothes were delivered at natsume's room. They grabbed he boxes and walked towards mikan's room. As they knocked they heard someone walk to the door and open it.

Mikan opened the door and looked at her 3 teammates standing at the door gawking at her. Why gawking? Well because mikan was still in her night wear, which consisted of a tanktop and hipsters. Mikan looked at them and then at the boxes in their hands. _So early in the morning…._

"what?" asked mikan as daniel was blushing deep red and natsume… well he was smirking. _Wipe that stupid smirk of your face…_"we came with the mission clothes" said sai as mikan nodded. She stepped aside to let them enter.

As everyone entered, natsume rolled his eyes. She was so stupid, letting guys in looking like that. "go change idiot" said natsume as mikan looked at him weirdly.

"why?" asked mikan as they sweat dropped. _At least I am wearing clothes, is not like you don't have seen a girl like this, natsume-chan._

"because you're wearing that" said natsume as he pointed at her clothes. Daniel nodded heavily as sai rolled his eyes. _Aww… getting jealous natsume, that you're not the only one seeing me like this?_

"whatever" mumbled mikan as she walked to her room, as she came out she had pulled jogging pants over her hipster.

"you can see girls naked but this makes you annoyed. Seriously natsume" said mikan annoyed as she pulled her messy hair in a ponytail. She grabbed her newspaper and started reading it.

"ano mikan?" asked daniel shyly as mikan sighed and put down her papers. She looked at him with a sweet smile. _I SWEAR SOMEONE IS GOING DOWN._

"yes, daniel?" asked mikan as daniel blushed sai rolled his eyes and took over.

"we have the mission clothes" said sai as mikan nodded she stood up and walked to the boxes. Natsume gave her a box and they had all a box for themselves.

Mikan opened her box and gaped. "my god! So much pretty dresses!" squealed mikan as natsume rolled his eyes. Mikan smiled at them innocently. _I have the best plan ever! My god I am genius!_

"neh, shall I try on the dresses… so you can judge which one looks good? You are boys" said mikan innocently to them with her angel like face. No one could say no. so they reluctantly said yes.

Mikan smiled at them and took the box with her to her room. In her room she smirked. _No this is seriously gonna be fun…_ mikan grabbed the first dress. It was a red Stylish v-neck mini dress cut super short with a crossback held together by an O-ring embellished with sparkly rhinestones. Detailed with serious ruching at the skirt and finished with a padded bust for added support.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "they will be in the palms of my hand" said mikan as she loosened her hair and shook it. it gave such a sexy messy hair look.

Natsume, sai and daniel were waiting in the living room, already seated because girls take too much time dressing. Natsume leaned back as he sighed. Daniel nudged both of them as the door opened and mikan walked out.

Their faces were frozen as they looked at her. She looked so hot! The dress was ridiculously short but hey who was complaining?

Mikan looked at them uneasily as she waited for a answer. "well?" she asked shyly as it brought them back to earth. "try on the next dress" said natsume as daniel and sai nodded. Mikan shrugged and walked to her room. _Wow…_

"damn" mumbled sai as daniel was blushing like a red tomato. Natsume however had a unreadable look on his face.

As mikan was back in her room, she tried not to laugh. "they were so gawking at me… losers" muttered mikan as she took out the next dress. It was a black Super soft mini dress with twisted bandeau top and spaghetti straps. Bubble dress finish.

Mikan twirled around in her dress. She actually liked this one. It was had this look that would make sure everyone looked at you. She walked out her room to show them the dress.

"it looks good on you" commented sai as mikan smiled at him. "thanks". Natsume kept looking at her making her feel uncomfortable. "are there more dresses?" asked daniel as he was blushing hard. Mikan nodded and hurried back in her room.

"why did he keep looking at me with that look" whispered mikan to herself as she shook the thoughts away and grabbed the last dress. It was a white long dress in silky chiffon with diamond beadwork on the straps and under her bust. It was so elegant and she felt so beautiful in it.

Mikan walked out the room and looked at their reaction. "so?" asked mikan unsurely. as she waited for a answer. They were seriously gawking at her now, she looked like a angel from heaven!

"they all look great on you" said sai as daniel nodded. Natsume stayed silent which irritated mikan the most. "okay, I am going for the red one I think" said mikan as both said and daniel nodded in response. They stood up.

"well, we are going to find more information about the ball… we see you after class okay?" asked daniel as mikan nodded. She smiled at them as they walked out. Natsume also stood up and walked out, mikan looked at his retreating figure. As he was about to walk out of the door he stopped in his tracks.

"the red dress is ugly… this one looks good on you" commented natsume as he left. Mikan stood there watching him leave.

She walked up to the front door and closed it. she sighed and put her back to the door and slowly slid to the ground.

"it looks good on me, huh?" said mikan to herself. She felt this weird feeling as he said those words. Sai kept giving her compliments… that didn't give her weird feelings… this did…

_**Because I love the way you lie…**_

"natsume no baka" whispered mikan as she stood up and went to change.

Natsume walked away as he sighed. What the hell did he just say to her? But he had to be honest, the red dress was hot, but she wasn't hot she was beautiful and that white dress made her perfect.

"we will see if she wears it" mumbled natsume as he walked towards his spot. Mikan sighed as she grabbed a dark skinny jeans. She quickly changed into and put on a grey tanktop with sea blue vans.

She left her hair loose, it looked nice with that messy look… kinda sexy. Mikan grabbed a biscuit as she texted hotaru and walked out.

On her way to the library she didn't pay attention and bumped into tono. When mikan almost fell on the ground tono grabbed her by her waist and as a reflex she put her arm around his neck.

You could hear the silence around them as tsubasa coughed. Mikan quickly pushed tono away as she blushed. Tsubasa grinned. _ugh I just had to bump into that stupid hyuuga…_

"yo!" he said happily as mikan smiled back at him. "hey".

"where are you going?" asked tono as mikan's phone buzzed. She read her text message and smiled. "apparently towards hotaru" said mikan as she put her phone away. Tono smiled at her. She was so nice and sweet… and HOT.

"you and tsubasa going somewhere?" asked mikan as tsubasa nodded. "we are going towards sakurano and the others" said tsubasa as mikan nodded in response. Tono looked weirdly at him.

"weren't we going towards misaki?" asked tono as tsubasa mentally slapped himself. Mikan looked at him with curious eyes, which had anger in them if you looked close. _Did you just lie to me… shadow?_

"misaki? Who is that" asked mikan innocently, as tsubasa gulped. _I am so dead…_"his soon to be girlfriend… what isn't she already your girlfriend" said tono confused as tsubasa wanted to kill him so badly. _That bastard wants me dead…_

"Girlfriend? How cute" squealed mikan as tono grinned. _girlfriend huh? Tsubasa your dead…_"well I should be going" said mikan as she smiled at them as she was about to walk away when tono stopped her.

"wait! Day after tomorrow your having dinner with me" said tono as mikan rolled her eyes. _No I am not…_"why?" asked mikan as tono laughed. He pulled tsubasa with him.

"you're having dinner with me and that's final" said tono as he gave mikan no time to argue as he walked away. Mikan rolled her eyes as she called hotaru.

"hey it's mikan". "you will never guess what I just heard" said mikan as she smirked devilishly.

sumire looked worried as she looked at duo and koko. "he is going to be okay right?" asked sumire unsurely as they nodded.

"don't worry sweetheart he will be okay" said duo as he put his arm around her. sumire nodded as she looked troubled. "sumire how did you find out?" asked duo as he looked at her sumire looked innocently at him.

"well, he called me and asked if I could come over… he wasn't feeling well" said sumire as duo nodded in understanding but then looked confused. _didn't he say that sumire was acting weird?_

"do we still have to go to black moon tonight?" asked sumire as koko nodded. "yeah, nothing changes" said koko as they heard a groan from quatre. He slowly sat straight in his bed as he looked at them.

"what are guys doing here?" asked quatre as they looked at each other. sumire smiled at him.

"quatre sweety… do you remember fainting?" asked sumire as quatre shook his head. sumire looked at him and blinked.

"well you fell on your face pretty hard" said sumire as quatre nodded. He felt immense pain. sumire smiled at him.

"I am going to get some fruit from the cafeteria" said sumire as she stood up, koko also stood up. "wait I am coming with you" said koko as sumire looked startled but still nodded, they walked out together.

Duo grinned at him. "quatre, my man! What happened yesterday, you suddenly left" said duo as quatre looked at him confused.

"no I didn't" said quatre, duo looked at him like he was some kind of weird.

"yes, you did… you also said some things about sumire being weird" said duo as quatre looked like if he was crazy.

"no I didn't… why would I talk bad about her… she is so sweet and nice" said quatre as duo looked completely confused.

"wait… you did say she was weird and stuff… why are you denying?" asked duo confused as quatre laughed.

"seriously it looks like I am not the one who hit his head" said quatre as he was about to argue when sumire and koko entered while bickering.

"no! I didn't flirt with him!"

"you did"

"ugghhh" sumire glared deeply at koko as she turned towards quatre and smiled.

"here is a fruit salad" said sumire as she gave him a fruit salad, quatre smiled thankful at her. koko looked from distance and smirked. This girl was so interesting… so different.

Duo however narrowed his eyes as he looked at sumire. _Quatre was doubting her yesterday and today he fainted and forgets everything and the one who found him was sumire?_

_Am I imaging things or was quatre maybe right?_

_Is there something weird about her?_

koko brought him back to earth. "tonight, 11 pm at the school gates" announced koko as they nodded.

"misaki has to die" said hotaru deadly as mikan sighed. "hotaru calm down… doing that would bring our whole plan in danger" said mikan as hotaru nodded reluctantly. "I will speak to him tonight" said mikan as hotaru nodded. Hotaru stood up and sighed.

"well I have to go, I will speak you later… those losers are waiting… have you seen the others?" asked hotaru as mikan shook her head. "Nobara left early, must be scanning her surroundings… sumire is with her group and anna and nonoko are-" the door banged open and a smirking anna was seen.

"mikan time to use your charms" announced nonoko as mikan looked confused. she entered and smiled. "well I was with my loser group and then it hit me… they said the disk can only be opened by a teacher from AA" said nonoko as she waited for them to understand mikan smirked.

"and I just know the right person" said mikan as hotaru glanced at her. "weren't you afraid for him" mikan nodded slowly as she smirked. "but hey, you know what he said… don't be afraid for anything not even death… so why be afraid of that guy" said mikan as they nodded.

"did any of you went to class?" asked nonoko as they shook their heads. "nah, didn't wanna go" said mikan as they smiled. They kept talking till it went dark outside.

sumire sighed loudly as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her once yellow eyes were hidden behind ice blue contacts and her wig was black till her waist.

She looked at her clothes which consisted of a pair of hotpants with a tubetop and a short leather jacket. Her platform black heels completed the look.

"well off you go" whispered sumire to herself as she walked to the gate.

koko was looking hot with his bartender uniform, he wore black pants and a white blouse his hair was neat. Duo wore a cap and a blouse with rolled up sleeves. The buttons of his blouse were left unbuttoned above and he wore also a G-star baggy jeans. Quatre however wore dark denim jeans and black t-shirt, to cover himself up he wore a black nickelson jacket. His hair was hidden in a black beanie hat.

They could hear the clicking of heels. As sumire walked in casually they could not help to gape. She looked damn hot. Duo looked at koko. "is she is not getting any attention by that jasper, he is gay" said duo as he gaped at sumire, koko however sadly had to agree.

"what?" said sumire as she looked at them. _this is nothing, I will make you look at me in desire…_"let's go" said koko as he recovered from his shock. They nodded and entered the van.

Tsubasa was laying on his bed as he thought hard. What did misaki mean to him? She was great though and he felt different being around her, but still was she worth breaking the rules?

Tsubasa sighed as he sat up on his bed. His eyes almost bulged out as he saw who was sitting near his window. "what were you thinking about so hard?" asked mikan innocently as tsubasa glared at her.

"how did you enter" asked tsubasa as mikan closed the window. "the window, duh" said mikan as she rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked towards his kitchen to get water.

"I seriously need some water, want some?" asked mikan as tsubasa shook his head. As mikan came back she sat on his bed and smiled.

"I will ask this one more time but in a simple sentence you maybe will understand better. Will you get rid of misaki or should i?" asked mikan innocently. Tsubasa fell back on his bed as he placed his arms above his face.

"don't hurt her" said tsubasa as mikan smirked she put the cup away and climbed on the bed.

"I am not repeating myself, sweetheart" said mikan venomously as she looked at him while they were just inches apart. Tsubasa pushed her away.

"what are you going to do huh?" asked tsubasa as mikan laughed. She smiled at him with a smile that could bring anyone down. "you will see… if I notice one more thing-" he didn't let her continue as he pushed her on the ground and caged her like she was his prey.

"don't treat me like I am your servant… I am much more powerful than you" said tsubasa coldly as mikan smirked. "oh really?" before tsubasa could answer her, he was smashed against the wall. As he looked up mikan was standing in front of him with murderous eyes. "your weak because of her" mikan walked out of his room as tsubasa kicked his table. "shit" he knew mikan was right.

"so here we are" announced koko as he handed everyone a earphone chip. "we will stay in contact with this" said koko as he walked out. "I am going first" announced koko as they nodded. Duo also stood up.

"I am going too, the shift of the previous DJ is almost ending" he stood up and walked out casually. sumire smiled at quatre. "I am leaving too, I see you later?" asked sumire innocently a quatre blushed and nodded.

As sumire walked away, quatre frowned… _why did duo think she was weird? She was so nice and sweet. Maybe i should tell sumire what duo said about her._He stood up and left too.

As duo entered he scanned the crowd it was so sweaty. He could heard the beat of Alors on Dance.

_**Alors on dance**_

_**Alors on dance**_

_**Alor on d-**_

Duo put out the music and smiled he could hear groaning in the room and put on the best track he could find. "D-man in the house, baby" said duo as he smirked.

When the music started he could see everyone enjoying and dancing to the beat. His eyes then landed on a certain lady that entered the club, every guy looked at her like she was a prey.

_**So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

She looked around with her ice blue eyes scanning the crowd as her eyes landed on him, she winked. She walked on the beat towards the dance floor and bounced on the beat with her hair swaying from side to side.

_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

As she was dancing like there was no tomorrow he knew that koko also couldn't keep his eyes away from her. She captivated everyone around her also a certain guy named jasper.

_**Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down**_

Jasper walked towards her. His appearance was different. He had light purple messy hair and violet eyes. He wore a torn up shirt with a leather jacket and baggy pants. His eyes were directed on one girl.

_**Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

koko watched her dancing. He followed her every movement. As he pour drinks he looked once more and noticed her eyes were looking at him.

Those ice blue eyes were seducing him, she was alluring him with her presence and for once he had to control his desire.

_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

sumire didn't take her eyes of koko. She knew he was looking and for once she liked it secretly. She twisted her body in every way possible and moved her hips like she was made out of elastic.

She threw her hands in the air and closed her eyes and let the music control her movements.

_**In the cover of the music  
Get naked baby  
I'm sorry chica  
Better holla at Tyrone  
Let him know how I jump through your foot loop**_

Two hands snaked up on her waist. sumire knew exactly who it was. _Now let the game begin… jasper._sumire turned around and faced him. Ice blue eyes clashed with violet eyes. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and puller her towards him as she turned around and pushed her body against his.

For once she didn't understand why koko looked angry. He looked like he was in pain. Was It because of her? _Shake the thoughts away… concentrate on your mission._

She threw her hands once again in the air and twisted her hips like she never did before, but this time two hands were holding her hips.

_**Scolla chico two can  
We're from the blocka blocka o polaca  
Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka  
Oh no man, it's global  
Was' up  
Colale flacka**_

"that girl can dance" said duo to himself impressed. He looked at sumire and knew she had jasper in the palms of her hands. Something got in his mind… _is this the real sumire? Is this what quatre meant?_

sumire turned around and smiled. "I am kinda exhausted" said sumire as jasper smirked. "well, you were dancing like there was no tomorrow and it looked great" said jasper as sumire gave a sweet smile. "well thank you for the compliment… wanna get something to drink?" asked sumire as jasper nodded he leaded her towards the bar.

_**I wanna be your giant, no not your dada  
Dale abre ai  
Papa Nicholas baby  
Let me see  
Yo soi un Jaunito  
Que stato taito  
Yo freco, no OK**_

koko saw them coming and smirked at them. "two breezers" said jasper as he nodded, he looked duo who gave him a nod. koko grabbed a little sack from his pocket. It had truth powder in it. they had to find out as soon as possible. He gave the breezers to sumire and jasper and smiled. sumire returned a smile and jasper gave a nod as they walked away.

"I have never seen you here, are you new?" asked jasper as sumire grinned. "well, you could say that… I am jenna by the way" said sumire as she stuck out her hand. He grabbed it and lightly gave a kiss on the palm, making her blush. "well I am jasper and it is certainly nice to meet someone like you" stated jasper as 'jenna' looked at him with her ice blue eyes. She came a little bit closer. "thanks and I am glad to meet someone like you" whispered sumire in his ears for only him to hear. He smirked as they went to sit on a table.

_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right**_

"how is it going quatre?" asked koko secretly through his earphone. Quatre sighed. "there is no info out here… they are being too careful even though they are alone, well except me and my invisibility" said quatre as koko sighed. "well, we will be done soon enough" said koko as quatre said an okay.

"so, doing anything interesting in particular?" asked sumire innocently as she drank her breezer. Jasper nodded and patted the seat next to him. sumire went over and sat next to him. "don't tell anyone but I am planting a bomb" he said with arrogance written all over his face. He looked at her and gasped. "wait! That was a l-lie" he quickly said as sumire smiled. "come on, tell me more" she said with a seductive smile and alluring eyes. Jasper nodded reluctantly.

_**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ**_

"thanks for sharing with me" said sumire sweetly as she pecked his cheek. She snapped her fingers so the truth serum stopped working. She stood up and walked towards the exit of the club. She turned around and looked at duo and gave a nod. Duo looked at koko and gave him a nod.

"quatre you can go to the van now, I have the information" said sumire through her head phone as she smirked darkly. No one noticed it. sumire strutted away with style as she looked around. _What a simple mission._sumire shook her sticky hair and walked toward the van.

Duo walked out as he was told that he was a great DJ. He smirked. "well ofcourse I am" said duo as he flirted with a girl. koko walked past him and pulled him away. "let's go" announced koko as duo whined. "let me ask the number of that girl at least… awww not fair" whined duo as koko slid the door open and entered with duo.

sumire took of her strong holding wig and shook her hair. Duo looked at her. "you did great out there" sumire smiled. She looked at koko and noticed him being quiet.. "so what now?" asked sumire as she looked at them.

"well, me and quatre are going towards the bomb and we already sent AA agents towards the club to take down Jasper" said duo as sumire nodded.

"why can't I come?" asked sumire as quatre shrugged his shoulders. "you can rest and koko has a other mission tonight" said quatre as sumire smiled at them. Koko and sumire got of the van and bid their goodbyes to duo and quatre who headed towards the bomb. sumire looked at koko who walked away.

"wait! Why are you acting so weird?"asked sumire as koko turned around and had a scowl on his face. "I was acting weird? You turned all seductive and different at the club" said koko and sumire narrowed her eyes. "so? I was finishing OUR mission!" she stated as koko rolled his eyes. "you were all over him! A little less wouldn't hurt ya know" said koko angrily. As sumire looked confused.

"what the hell is wrong with you! You guys told me to make him think about something else, I DID!" she shouted as koko rolled his eyes. "whatever, go to your room" mumbled koko as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. Sumire stood there watching him leave.

Mikan sighed as she closed her curtains. "things are changing around here" said mikan to herself as she walked to her bed. "I am the one who is wrong?".

TADAAAAA finished! Yeah baby! This chapter has only sumire and Nobara and mikan in it because I want to focus on each and every character. So next chapter will be hotaru, anna and nonoko

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
